Nach so vielen Jahren
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Für Hermine bietet sich endlich die Gelegenheit, den Dingen auf den Grund zu gehen, die zwischen ihr und Snape während des Krieges geschehen sind. Eine aufreibende Zeit beginnt. Komplett!
1. Chapter 1

**Nach so vielen Jahren**

_**von Kira Gmork**_

"Es ist so lange her...so lange, dass wir uns zuletzt sahen. Bitte erzähle mir, wie es dir in all den Jahren ergangen ist."

Das Licht war gedämpft und die Kerze auf dem Tisch vor ihnen flackerte leicht, als neue Gäste das Restaurant betraten. Dieses Wiedersehen kam Hermine so unwirklich vor, dass sie sich zum wiederholten Male fragte, ob es nur ein Traum sei.

"Ich kann mich nicht beklagen. Das Leben hat es gut mit mir gemeint", erwiderte Hermine und sah ihrem Freund aus Kindertagen in die Augen.

Für einen Moment hatte sie beinahe geglaubt, er würde nach ihrer Hand greifen, doch im letzten Augenblick hatte er seine Finger vor sich auf der Tischplatte ineinander verschränkt.

Hermine betrachtete ihn eingehend. Er sah so völlig anders aus als früher. Die für ihn so typische Brille war Kontaktlinsen gewichen; das damals dichte schwarze Haar war von silbernen Strähnen durchzogen. Die Narbe auf seiner Stirn war unverkennbar, doch die auf seiner rechten Wange fiel bei weitem noch mehr ins Auge. Auch diese war inzwischen verblasst, doch sie kündete von der letzten großen Schlacht, die Harry fast mit dem Leben bezahlt hatte. Dies schien beinahe in einem anderen Leben gewesen zu sein, und es war ruhig um den ehemaligen Kriegshelden geworden.

Hermine kam zu dem Schluss, dass er zufrieden aussah.

"Wie geht es Faye?", fragte Hermine und bemühte sich um ein freundliches Lächeln.

Harrys Hände krampften sich etwas mehr ineinander, doch auch er bemühte sich um einen neutralen Ton.

"Es geht ihr gut. Die Kinder halten sie in Atem. Mich auch, um ehrlich zu sein. Debby wird demnächst heiraten."

Hermine stieß einen überraschten Laut aus und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

"Meine Güte, sie ist jetzt wie alt?"

Harry sprach so, als könne er es selbst nicht glauben: "Sie wird zweiundzwanzig, in diesem Sommer."

"Bist du mit ihrer Wahl glücklich?", erkundigte sich Hermine.

Harry schüttelte knapp den Kopf. "Ja,...doch."

Ein Lachen entfuhr Hermine, dann fragte sie neckend: "Warum machst du dann eine verneinende Geste?"

"Es ist nicht einfach, die Kinder gehen zu lassen. Ich hatte es mir nicht so schwer vorgestellt - vielleicht hatte ich einfach keine Vergleichsmöglichkeiten", erwiderte Harry nun lebhafter.

Hermine schwieg einen Moment. Harry hatte in seiner Kindheit das Konzept Familie nicht sonderlich positiv vor Augen geführt bekommen. Es erstaunte sie nicht, dass er Debby für sich behalten wollte, so lange es ging. Es erstaunte Hermine auch nicht, dass die Familie für Harry das Allerwichtigste gewesen war, nachdem er sich in Faye verliebt hatte. Faye, die wunderschöne, und doch so unendlich eifersüchtige Faye.

Harry schien lesen zu können, was sich in Hermines Gedanken abspielte, und für einen Moment schlug er die Augen nieder.

"Was damals geschehen ist...es tut mir leid, Hermine...", doch sie unterbrach ihn sofort.

"Es ist gar nichts geschehen, Harry. Es war ein Missverständnis, das wir leider nie aufklären konnten. Aber inzwischen glaube ich, dass es besser so war. Du und Faye, ihr seid glücklich, und ich war eine Gefahr für sie...egal, ob es begründet war oder nicht...es ist gut, dass es so gekommen ist, denn sonst würdest du heute keine Sorgenfalten im Gesicht bekommen, wenn du daran denkst, deine ältere Tochter hergeben zu müssen."

Harry präsentierte ihr gleich ein paar dieser Sorgenfalten, als er sie nun entschuldigend ansah.

"Ich hätte damals anders reagieren müssen, es tut mir leid, Hermine."

"Du warst verliebt, und Faye hätte es eigentlich sehen müssen, dass du dank ihr völlig blind für alles andere warst. Aber lass uns nicht mehr darüber reden - diese Wunden sind längst verheilt."

"Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass wir uns heute treffen", sagte Harry und beobachtete sorgfältig Hermines Reaktion darauf.

"Was hat sie dazu gesagt?", fragte Hermine interessiert.

"Nun, sie sagte mir, dass ich dir Grüße ausrichten soll."

Hermine konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ihr ein Schnauben entfuhr.

"Inzwischen sieht sie mich wohl nicht mehr als Gefahr an. Vielleicht liegt es an meinem neuen Image. Auf dem Foto, das seit neuestem von meinem Verlag veröffentlicht wird, sehe ich verdammt alt aus - ach, was soll's, ich BIN alt."

Diesmal war es Harry, der ihr ins Wort fiel.

"Du BIST nicht alt. Du bist immer noch wunderschön. Auf eine gefährliche Art schön."

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an und bemerkte, wie er plötzlich seine Hände damit beschäftigte, die Tischdecken glattzustreichen.

Sie erwiderte nichts auf das Kompliment, denn sie wussten beide, dass es seinem letzten Satz eine zu tiefe Bedeutung verliehen hätte.

"Was macht dein neues Buch?", erkundigte sich Harry statt dessen.

Hermine winkte ab.

"Es sind bislang nur ein paar Seiten - es werden noch Monate vergehen, bis es Gestalt angenommen hat."

Harry nickte und hielt dann inne: "Und du willst wirklich über IHN schreiben? Bist du dir sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist? Wie lange sitzt er jetzt schon in Askaban?"

Statt direkt darauf zu antworten, erwiderte Hermine schlicht: "Sie werden ihn nicht wieder herauslassen, egal wie lange er lebt, sie behalten ihn dort."

Harrys Blick wurde finster.

"Ich weiß, dass du dich gerade besonders intensiv mit seiner Geschichte befasst, aber damals in der großen Schlacht - er hätte uns beinahe alle getötet. Warum schreibst du ausgerechnet über ihn? Was fasziniert dich an seinem Fall?"

Nun war es an Hermine, die ohnehin glatte Tischdecke mit den Händen zu bearbeiten.

"Ich möchte die Dinge von damals für mich selbst klären - und wie Schriftsteller das so zu tun pflegen, reicht es mir nicht, darüber nachzudenken, sondern ich muss gleich ein ganzes Buch über ihn schreiben." Hermine versuchte mit einem Lächeln das Gesagte zu entschärfen, doch es gelang ihr nicht.

"Es ist lange her, dass diese Dinge geschehen sind. Glaubst du nicht auch, dass es besser wäre, all das hinter dir zu lassen, statt es wieder auszugraben? Was er damals getan hat...Hermine, willst du das etwa auch in deinem Buch verarbeiten? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du ihm die Genugtuung geben willst, indem du der Öffentlichkeit preis gibst, was er dir damals antat."

"Ich möchte mit dir nicht über ihn reden", sagte Hermine plötzlich bestimmt, dann wurden ihre Augen schmal, "ist ER der Grund, warum du dich plötzlich mit mir treffen wolltest? Erst vorgestern erschien der Zeitungsartikel über meine neue Arbeit, und gestern meldest du dich plötzlich nach all den Jahren, um dich mit mir zu treffen. Selbst den Zorn deiner Ehefrau hast du dafür in Kauf genommen - liegt es an ihm? Harry, liegt es an Snape, dass wir jetzt hier zusammensitzen?"

Einen Moment hatte ihr Gegenüber zu lange gezögert und Hermine schnappte hörbar nach Luft.

"Das ist es also! Als du mir deinen Brief geschickt hast, da glaubte ich meinen Augen nicht trauen zu können. All die Jahre über hast du lieber Abstand von mir gehalten, damit Faye nicht Amok läuft, wenn sie mich sieht. Ich war ihr nie geheuer und sie hat dir gedroht, dich zu verlassen, wenn wir weiterhin Kontakt haben. Ich habe das akzeptiert, deinetwegen. Du hast mich auch nie so sehr vermisst, dass du deiner Frau den Unterschied zwischen einer innigen Freundschaft und einer Affäre klar gemacht hättest, aber jetzt...jetzt, da ich über Severus schreiben möchte, da lodert der Zorn in dir so hoch, dass du all deine Vorsicht vergisst, und dich mit mir treffen willst. Ich glaube das nicht, Harry Potter...ich will das eigentlich nicht glauben!"

Einige andere Gäste sahen zu ihnen hinüber, doch weder Harry, noch Hermine bemerkten sie. Wütend starrten sie sich eine Zeit lang an, als ein leises Räuspern erklang und der Kellner damit um ihre Aufmerksamkeit bat.

"Haben die Herrschaften schon gewählt?", fragte er auf äußerste Höflichkeit bedacht, als wolle er seinen Gästen damit ebenfalls diesen Kodex in Erinnerung rufen.

"Später", knurrte Harry ihn an, worauf der Kellner sich prompt entfernte.

Hermine rief dem Mann hinterher: "Bringen Sie mir einen Weißwein", ehe sie Harrys Blick erwiderte. Sie wusste, was als nächstes kommen würde.

"Du hast ihn _Severus_ genannt. Himmel, Hermine...ich begreife das alles nicht, wieso ist dieser Mörder plötzlich _Severus_ für dich?"

"Er bot mir an, ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen, als ich ihn zuletzt in Askaban besuchte."

Diese Information schien eine halbe Ewigkeit zu brauchen, ehe sie in Harry Gehirn Fuß gefasst hatte.

"Du hast ihn besucht?"

"Wie sonst sollte ich wohl meine Recherchen komplettieren können. Es ist immer schwer, über jemanden zu schreiben, und es wäre geradezu unsinnig, keine Fragen an die Person zu richten, über die man schreibt, wenn sie noch lebt und man damit diese Option hat."

"Du redest mit dem Kerl? Du nennst ihn _Severus_?" Bei Harry klang der Vorname seines ehemaligen Lehrers jedesmal wie ein anstößiges Wort, wenn er ihn aussprach; dann fuhr er leiser fort: "Hast du vergessen, was er mit dir gemacht hat?"

"Nein, das habe ich nicht! Ich habe ihn auch danach gefragt", erwiderte Hermine betont ruhig.

"Na, da bin ich aber gespannt", sagte Harry, verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich erwartungsvoll zurück, wobei er ein spöttisches Lächeln aufsetzte.

Hermines Gesicht verschloss sich, als sie nun entschieden sagte: "Du wirst es in meinem Buch nachlesen können. Und nun lass uns endlich bestellen, damit dieser Abend nicht in einem völligen Desaster endet!"

_tbc (sofern ihr neugierig seid, was in der Vergangenheit passiert ist, und was in Zukunft passieren wird - so lasst es mich wissen) _


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Kapitel**

Der Abend mit Harry war anstrengend gewesen. Sehr viel anstrengender, als Hermine es erwartet hatte. Natürlich war ihr in einem hinteren Winkel ihres Geistes klar gewesen, dass es die Neugier - ja , vielleicht sogar die Empörung über ihre neuen Buchpläne gewesen war, die ihn auf den Plan gerufen hatten. Aber da war einmal so viel mehr zwischen ihnen gewesen - eine Freundschaft, die so fest gewesen war, dass sie Gefahren gemeinsam hatten bestehen können und Feinde aus dem Weg räumen. Diese Gefahren hatten zuletzt einen hohen Tribut gefordert - einen _zu _hohen Tribut, an diese Dreierfreundschaft aus Kindertagen. Das goldene Trio war gewaltsam auseinandergerissen worden, und es war Ron bis heute nicht möglich, sich an die Dinge zu erinnern, die damals geschehen waren.

Sie hatten ihren Freund in dem Moment verloren, als der Cruciatus unerträglich geworden war und seinen Verstand einfach ausgeknipst hatte, wie ein Muggel einen Lichtschalter umlegt.

Rons Mutter hatte es ebenfalls fast den Verstand gekostet, dass er den Weg in die Realität nicht mehr zurückgefunden hatte. Und doch war allen klar gewesen, dass ansonsten Ginny sein Schicksal erlitten hätte. Ron hatte sich geopfert, und wenn Molly auch noch so viele Tränen weinte, so wusste sie dennoch, dass er ein Held war...ein Held, der sich seit Jahren einzig fragte, wie viele Gipsplatten die Decke über ihm aufwies. Nach all der Zeit hätte man denken können, dass er - selbst in seinem Zustand - des ewigen Zählens hätte müde werden müssen, aber als Hermine ihn zuletzt sah, hatte er nicht ein einziges mal den Kopf zu ihr hinabgesenkt. Die Medimagier in St. Mungos hatten längst aufgegeben und Hermine wusste, dass jede neue Anwendung nur zur Beruhigung der Familie diente. Molly und Arthur war es nur ein äußerst bescheidener Trost, dass ihre komplette Familie den Krieg überlebt hatte, denn über eines waren sie sich im Klaren...auch wenn Ron nicht tot war, sein Leben hatte er dennoch gelassen.

Hermine wusste, dass man ihr keinen Vorwurf machte - und doch...konnte sie sich wirklich frei sprechen?

Für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen und versuchte die Erinnerungen zu verdrängen.

Doch kurz darauf trat wieder das gestrige Essen in ihr Gedächtnis und sie sah erneut Harry vor sich, wie er mühsam beherrscht das Lammragout in sich hineinschaufelte.

Sie hatten lange geschwiegen und Hermine hatte noch während der Hauptspeise gewusst, dass es kein Gespräch danach geben würde. Harry hatte darauf bestanden, die komplette Rechnung zu bezahlen. Das war eher ein Ausdruck dafür gewesen, dass er ihr nichts schulden, als dass er den Gentleman herauskehren wollte.

Hermine hatte ihm den Gefallen getan. Es spielte ohnehin keine Rolle mehr. Noch einmal würde sie nicht auf eine Einladung von ihm reagieren. Es gab Dinge, die konnte auch die Zeit nicht heilen und mehr als jemals zuvor war Hermine klar geworden, dass Faye nur ein vorgeschobener Grund für ihre Entfremdung gewesen war.

Damals, nachdem Hermine glaubte, nur noch ihren Freund Harry zu haben, mit dem sie reden konnte - mit dem sie das Schreckliche teilen konnte - hatte er sich von ihr gelöst. Er hatte sich anderen Dingen zugewandt - der Suche nach einem Menschen, der ihn liebte, und dem er nicht ständig verzeihen musste. In Faye hatte er diesen Menschen gefunden. Noch dazu hatte sie ihm ermöglicht, den Kontakt mit Hermine zu beenden, ohne dass er sich wirklich Vorwürfe machen musste. Er hatte es für Faye getan - für ihre gemeinsame Zukunft, nicht um die Vergangenheit zu begraben - doch war es nicht genau darum primär gegangen?

Hermine schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Es war unfair, Harry die alleinige Schuld an dem Bruch zu geben. Wie lange hätten sie es wohl noch ausgehalten, sich zu sehen und ständig über das zu reden, was geschehen war?

Nicht einmal gestern, nach all den Jahren, waren sie dazu in der Lage gewesen.

Es lag nicht an Harry allein. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie mit ihm nicht über Snape reden wollte - und das war der springende Punkt. Harry war dabei gewesen - damals - und doch hatte er nichts begriffen. Nichts von dem was Hermine geschehen war, hatte er je begriffen und er war nie in der Lage gewesen, die richtigen Fragen zu stellen. Schon wieder ein Vorwurf - ein ungerechtfertigter Vorwurf an einen Freund, der zu wenig Kraft hatte, um eine andere Seite seiner Freundin zu sehen. Und sie war zu kraftlos gewesen, sie ihm zu zeigen. Alles was geschehen war, passte ins Bild. Nun ging sie den einzigen Weg, der ihr blieb - sie musste denjenigen fragen, der ihr das alles angetan hatte. Sie hatte ihn bereits zu umkreisen begonnen und er hatte es natürlich sofort bemerkt. Es hatte ihn amüsiert. Nie im Leben hätte Hermine gedacht, dass sie eine solche Seite an ihm entdecken würde, aber er hatte ihr offen gesagt, dass sie eine Abwechslung für ihn sei.

Eine Abwechslung - war sie das damals auch für ihn gewesen? Ein Spielball, eine Trophäe, ein Zeichen seiner Macht?

Sie musste es herausfinden!

Er war heute so anders als damals.

Die langen Jahren in Askaban hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen.

Auch ohne die Folterungen durch die Dementoren, in der Anfangszeit seiner Haft, hätte er heute wie ein alter Mann ausgesehen.

Was sie in ihm gesehen hatte, als sie vor drei Tagen zum ersten mal, nach all den Jahren ihm gegenüber gesessen hatte, hatte sie jedoch zutiefst erschreckt.

Das Erschrecken hatte keineswegs einem verwahrlosten Zustand gegolten, von dem sie geglaubt hatte, dass sie ihn so vorfinden würde - das Erschrecken galt viel mehr seinem ungebrochenen Blick.

Snapes Augen waren nicht gealtert. Sie sahen direkt in sie hinein und Hermine hatte alle Schutzschilde hochgefahren, die sie in diesem Moment hatte mobilisieren können.

Das waren die gleichen Augen, die sie damals angesehen hatten, als er ihr...

Hermine ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten.

'Nicht schwach werden jetzt...nicht schwach werden', beschwor sie sich selbst.

Es war lange her und er hatte nichts mehr von dem Schrecken an sich, den er damals verbreitet hatte. Die Dementoren und die lange Haft, hatten einen anderen Menschen aus ihm gemacht. Warum, bei Merlin, sahen seine Augen dann genauso aus, wie damals in dem Augenblick, als er ihr das Schrecklichste angetan hatte, was sie sich hatte vorstellen können?

Er hatte es vor aller Augen getan, was die Sache um so unerträglicher gemacht hatte, denn es gab nichts, das sie danach noch vor den anderen hätte verbergen können - gar nichts!

Die Dementoren hatten schon seit beinahe zwei Jahrzehnten damit aufgehört, ihm die Dinge zu entreißen, die seinem Leben einen erträglichen Glanz verliehen hatten. Hermine wusste, dass sich einiges wieder in seinem Bewusstsein hatte ansammeln können; was ihn eindeutig davor bewahrt hatte, dem Irrsinn anheim zu fallen.

Askaban war ein Gefängnis, das sich eindeutig der Folter bedient hatte - doch es war unter dem neuen Zaubereiminister zu einem Ort geworden, an dem die Gefangenen auch rehabilitiert wurden. Ein Schritt, den man dem lebenslänglich verurteilten Snape natürlich nicht gewährte - aber die Aussetzung der Todesstrafe hatte man ihm ausgesprochen. Auch danach hatte sie ihn gefragt, nach dem, was er bei dieser Mitteilung empfunden habe, und einen seiner tiefen Seufzer zur Antwort erhalten, die er immer dann von sich gab, wenn er der Worte müde war.

Wie viele dieser Seufzer würde sie wohl noch zu hören bekommen? Denn ihre Recherchen standen erst am Anfang - und damit auch ihre Besuche bei ihm.

Hermine blickte in den Spiegel und strich den grauen Pullover glatt, den sie zur schwarzen Hose gewählt hatte. Er würde vielleicht glauben, sie hätte diese Wahl getroffen, um sich bei ihm einzuschmeicheln - viel eher war es jedoch so, dass sie meist diese Farben wählte, ohne, dass es eine tiefere Bedeutung für sie hätte. Keine tiefere Bedeutung...ebensowenig Bedeutung, wie die Tatsache, dass sie stets langärmelige, weite Kleidung trug, die ihre Figur so gut verhüllte, wie es nur ging. Vielleicht war es gar nicht die Schuld des Fotografen, dass ihr neues Autorenbild so unvorteilhaft aussah. Vielleicht hätte sie lächeln sollen. Lächeln...oh ja, das war lange her. Beinahe hatte sie geglaubt, dass Harry es wieder hervorlocken könnte, als er über sein Leben und seine Probleme sprach. Die Probleme eines glücklichen Familienvaters. Hermine hatte ihm gesagt, dass das Leben es gut mit ihr gemeint hatte. Das war keine Lüge - aber es war auch keine Wahrheit.

Sie hatte bekommen, wonach sie gestrebt hatte - und kein bisschen mehr.

Es wurde Zeit, neue Dinge zu fordern. Jetzt und in diesem Moment, als Askabans Tore sich für sie öffneten, um sie als Besucherin einzulassen, wurde ihr klar, dass sie bereits vor drei Tagen begonnen hatte, diese Dinge zu fordern...und erstaunlicherweise schien Snape gewillt, ihrem Wunsch nachzukommen.

tbc

_Vielen Dank auch an die anonymen Reviewer, die ich leider über Reply oder Mail nicht erreichen kann!_

_Kurz noch etwas zur Erklärung: 'Nach so vielen Jahren' hat mich regelrecht 'überfallen', als ich eigentlich das neue 'Zweimal Hölle und zurück'-Chap überarbeiten wollte. Diese Story hier wird weder so lang, noch so düster wie 'Hölle', auch wenn es alles andere, als eine lustige Geschichte ist. _

_Die Kapitel sind relativ kurz und die Geschichte selbst wird nur wenige Chaps umfassen - da bereits sechs existieren, werde ich recht zügige Updates machen können. _

_Ich freue mich natürlich riesig über Reviews und eure Meinung! _

_Mit 'Hölle' geht es jetzt auch in Kürze weiter und das nächste Chap steht in den Startlöchern. Nach '2 Jahre Garantie - ein Jahr ist schon rum' ist mir zur Zeit nicht so...da wird ein neues Update noch ein wenig auf sich warten lassen, aber auch das wird kommen! ;)_

_Ich wünsche euch schöne Ostertage und knuddelt den Osterhasen, wenn ihr ihn erwischt:)_

_liebe Grüße, Kira_


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Kapitel**

Seine Augen empfingen sie auch jetzt mit dem gleichen Blick, wie schon drei Tage zuvor - mit zurückhaltendem Interesse. Er hatte sich leicht erhoben, als sie den Raum betrat. Wie schon bei ihrem letzten Besuch, hatte man ihn angekettet und das Klirren der Metallglieder rief eine Gänsehaut bei ihr hervor. Snape selbst schien es nicht zu stören, dass seine höfliche Geste von dem unverkennbaren Klang der eingeschränkten Bewegungsfreiheit begleitet wurde.

"Wie geht es Ihnen, Severus?", begann Hermine die Unterhaltung, für die sie sich gedankliche Notizen gemacht hatte.

"Es geht mir besser, seit man mich vor fast einer halben Stunde informierte, dass ich Besuch hätte. Man ließ Sie warten, während man mich vorbereitete - das tut mir leid. Es sind immer so viele Vorsichtsmaßnahmen zu beachten, damit ich Ihnen kein Leid zufügen kann, während unserer Begegnungen."

Hermine suchte in seinem Blick nach Sarkasmus, aber er schien es tatsächlich zu bedauern, dass er ihr diese Umstände des Wartens machen musste.

Sie wusste, dass sie riskierte, dass er sich verschloss, dennoch ging sie auf das Gesagte ein.

"Vielleicht wären die Vorsichtsmaßnahmen nicht ganz so aufwändig, wenn Sie nicht bereits bewiesen hätten, dass Sie dazu durchaus in der Lage sind."

Seine Stimme blieb ruhig, als er erwiderte: "Ich denke, dass die Maßnahmen immer dieselben sind. Und auch die Prozedur, die ich danach zu absolvieren habe, wird die gleiche sein, wie bei Ihrem letzten Besuch. Selbst wenn ich darauf verzichte, Ihnen an die Gurgel zu gehen."

"Welche Prozedur?", fragte Hermine verblüfft.

"Nun...die gedankliche Kontrolle."

Ein höchst unangenehmes Gefühl breitete sich in Hermines Magen aus, und ihre Stimme klang so atemlos, dass sie ihm damit ein Lächeln entlockte.

"Was ist das für eine gedankliche Kontrolle?"

Er erklärte es ihr mit nicht mehr Emotion, als wenn er ihr von seinem letzten Mittagsmahl berichten würde.

"Nach unserem Gespräch werde ich dazu...angehalten...meine Gedanken offenzulegen. Sie werden von den Mindguards kontrolliert. Jedes Anzeichen von Gewalt, Hass, Brutalität und unzüchtigen Gedanken, wird in meiner Akte vermerkt. Wenn nichts gefunden wird, darf ich meine Gedanken wieder an mich nehmen, ohne dass darüber Eintragungen stattfinden."

Hermine sah ihn einen Moment sprachlos an, ehe sie ungläubig fragte: Mindguards? Ich habe nie zuvor davon gehört."

"Sie befinden sich in einer Testphase. Die offizielle Bekanntgabe wird wohl erst erfolgen, wenn sie sich als zuverlässig erwiesen haben."

"Sind sie zuverlässig?", fragte Hermine, weil ihr ein Glitzern in den Augen ihres ehemaligen Lehrers nicht verborgen geblieben war.

Er nickte vage.

"Ja, soweit schon."

Hermine bemühte sich, nicht sichtbar zu schlucken.

"Haben diese Mindguards nach meinem letzten Besuch einen Eintrag in Ihrer Akte vorgenommen?"

"Nur einen", gab er unumwunden zurück.

Hermine war nun versucht, seinem Blick auszuweichen, doch sie widerstand der Versuchung und fragte mit kalter Stimme: "Verraten Sie mir auch welchen?"

Das altbekannte Schnauben schien seine Antwort zu ersetzen und Hermine atmete tief durch.

"Also würden Sie mir wirklich an die Gurgel gehen, wenn man die Vorsichtsmaßnahmen nicht penibel einhalten würde?"

Ein weiteres Schnauben folgte, ehe er die Stimme senkte und leise antwortete: "Man fand keine Gewalt in meinen Gedanken, keinen Hass, keine Brutalität. Man fand den Gedanken, dass ich Ihre Brüste gerne berühren würde. Es war ein Reflex, dem ich nichts entgegensetzen konnte, als Ihre Brustwarzen sich aufrichteten, während ich Ihnen erlaubte, mich beim Vornamen zu nennen."

Nun wich Hermine seinem Blick doch aus. Nervös wanderten ihre Augen zur hinteren Tür, von der sie jederzeit bestimmen konnte, wann sie sich öffnen sollte, um ihn wieder in seine Zelle bringen zu lassen.

Er bemerkte ihr Ausweichen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Ich werde auch heute an diesem Gedanken scheitern, fürchte ich. Und das, obwohl Sie sich immer solche Mühe geben, sich unvorteilhaft zu kleiden. Es tut mir leid."

Wie von Magneten angezogen, blickte sie ihm nun direkt in die dunklen Augen und glaubte erneut ein Aufblitzen darin zu sehen.

"Ich möchte nichts mehr davon hören!", erwiderte Hermine bestimmt.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf: "Natürlich nicht. Aber Sie fragten mich nach der Zuverlässigkeit der Mindguards, und ich dachte, es sei interessant für Ihr Buch."

Hermine taxierte ihn und schickte ihm dann ein spöttisches Lächeln.

"Sie wollen mich provozieren", stellte sie leise fest.

"Nein, das wollte ich nicht. Und ich würde Ihnen sogar gerne sagen, dass ich Ihre aufgerichteten Brustwarzen nicht nur für unzüchtige Gedanken nutzte, sondern auch eine tiefe Zufriedenheit daraus zog, dass ich Sie mit einer so einfachen Geste körperlich so berühren konnte. Und das ist der Punkt, in dem die Mindguards meiner Meinung nach letztendlich doch versagen, denn dieses Gefühl war durchaus nicht unzüchtig, aber es wurde mit dem Wunsch, nach der Berührung Ihrer Brüste gleichgesetzt - das ist nicht fair, oder? Es ist so, als würde man einen Kuss aus Liebe verdammen, weil er sich zu dem Wunsch entwickelt, Sex mit der Person haben zu wollen, mit der man ihn teilt. Wo setzt also der unzüchtige Gedanke ein? Abgesehen davon, dass ich keine Gefahr in unzüchtigen Gedanken erkennen kann. Doch das sieht man hier eindeutig anders...und vermutlich sehen Sie das ohnehin völlig anders, nicht wahr, Hermine?"

"Ich...ich denke, es wird seinen Grund haben, dass man diese Form der Gedanken hier kontrolliert. Und die Grenze ist schnell überschritten, wie Ihr Beispiel wohl zeigt."

Er schickte ihr ein kaltes Lächeln: "Also hätte ich nicht denken dürfen, dass es schön ist, dass ich Sie auf so einfache Art erfreuen kann, weil ich unweigerlich im Anschluss denke, dass ich Ihre Brüste gerne berühren würde, die so eindeutig Signale gaben, auf die ich wohl kaum anders reagieren konnte?"

"Ich werde mich bemühen, keine Signale mehr zu geben", erwiderte Hermine prompt.

"Zu spät - ich werde heute einen weiteren unzüchtigen Gedanken in meiner Akte wiederfinden. Wenn Sie mich noch öfter besuchen, werden die bislang weißen Seiten sich unweigerlich füllen. Ich mag Ihnen alt und ausgebrannt vorkommen, aber ich bin nicht tot, Hermine...und ich fürchte, ich kann meinen Geist auch nur sehr schlecht dazu bewegen, sich so zu verhalten."

Hermine verschränkte unweigerlich die Arme vor der Brust, als sie erwiderte: "Dann sollte ich nicht mehr herkommen. Ich möchte nicht Schuld sein, dass Ihre tadellose Akte sich mit diesen negativen Einträgen füllt."

"Sie wissen, dass eine andere Akte sich längst mit negativen Einträgen gefüllt hat. Sie selbst haben dazu beigetragen, als Sie nichts von dem ausließen, was ich Ihnen damals...angetan habe. Ich werde also mit Stolz auf die fehlgeleiteten Gedanken schauen; auch wenn man mir deshalb Dementoren in die Zelle schicken sollte - ich werde auf die verbotenen Gedanken schauen, die sich im Laufe der Zeit neu ansammeln werden."

"Tun Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können, aber geben Sie mir nicht die Schuld daran - ich habe keine Schuld, wenn Sie sich nicht beherrschen können."

"Ich auch nicht", gab er schlicht zurück und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Hermine ließ einen Moment verstreichen und fragte dann so sachlich wie möglich nach: "Kann ich mit meinen Fragen beginnen?"

"Natürlich. Ich möchte Ihre kostbare Zeit nicht länger in Anspruch nehmen, als sie mir bereit sind zu schenken. Lenken Sie mich ab, Hermine."

Sie ignorierte den letzten Satz, der so offensichtlich an ihr Gespräch von vorhin anknüpfte und begann ihn nach Daten zu fragen, um ihre gedankliche Zeittafel komplett zu machen.

Snape antwortete ihr ohne zu zögern. Offensichtlich hatte er sich im Vorfeld ihres Gesprächs die wichtigsten Eckdaten seines Lebens ins Gedächtnis gerufen.

Hermine notierte sich das Gesagte auf einen kleinen Block, den sie zu diesem Zweck mit in den Besucherraum nehmen durfte. Sie verwendete keinerlei Magie, da diese in diesem Raum strickt verboten war; doch man hatte ihr die Möglichkeit gegeben, ihre Aufzeichnungen von ihm unterzeichnen zu lassen, um den Wahrheitsgehalt - wenn schon nicht magisch, so doch durch seine Unterschrift - bestätigen zu lassen. Sie selbst konnte dazu die Schutzbarriere durchdringen, doch ihm gelang das nicht, und so war sie darauf angewiesen, dass der Wärter ihr den Block am Ende des Gespräches wieder aushändigte. Keine Magie in diesem Raum, doch unweigerlich fühlte sich Hermine an Snapes magische Fähigkeiten zurückerinnert, als er zu erzählen begann.

Auch über die Anfänge als Lehrer auf Hogwarts hatte er ihr bereitwillig Auskunft gegeben, nachdem er Fragen nach seiner Kindheit erst einmal zurückgestellt wissen wollte.

Hermine kam dieser Bitte nach, da sie spürte, dass es kontraproduktiv wäre, ihm eine solche Bitte abzuschlagen.

Nach gut einer Stunde ließ sich ein Wärter blicken, der ihr stumm bedeutete, dass ihre Zeit um sei.

Hermine nickte knapp und fing dann Snapes Blick auf.

"Wird Zeit für die Prozedur", sagte er kalt.

"Ja, das wird es wohl. Wie ich schon sagte, werde ich mich demnächst bemühen, Sie nicht zu solchen Gedanken zu verleiten. Gibt es etwas, das ich dafür tun kann?"

Er betrachtete sie eine Zeit lang schweigend, ehe er erwiderte: "Nein, nichts. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen darüber. Darf ich Ihnen auch eine Frage stellen, Hermine?"

"Nun, das war schon eine, oder?", versuchte sie ihr Unbehagen zu überspielen.

Er schickte ihr ein knappes Lächeln und fragte plötzlich, indem er sich so weit zu ihr beugte, dass die Ketten dramatisch rasselten: "Wie oft denken Sie an das zurück, was ich mit Ihnen tat? Was empfinden Sie heute dabei?"

Hermine wich unwillkürlich zurück und beobachtete atemlos, wie der Wärter ihn abführte, indem er erklärte, dass der Gefangene nun in seine Zelle zurück müsse, nachdem er ihr den Block gereicht hatte.  
Snapes letztes Lächeln zeigte ihr, dass er den Zeitpunkt seiner Frage nicht umsonst gewählt hatte, und Hermine war froh, dass _sie_ sich keiner Prozedur würde unterziehen müssen, denn in diesem Moment hätte sie ihn am liebsten getötet.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

_Liebe Leser,_

_diese Geschichte wird genau zehn Kapitel umfassen. _

_Da ich kein Fan von Vorwegwarnungen bin, möchte ich auch hier darauf verzichten. Wer jedoch ein Problem damit hat, und Warnungen für wichtig hält, dem werde ich auf Wunsch per PN eine zukommen lassen._

_Ansonsten hoffe ich, dass ihr mich auch durch diese Geschichte begleitet, und mir vielleicht sogar per Review mitteilt, was ihr davon haltet._

_Eure Kira_

**4. Kapitel**

Hermine hatte ihre Kleidung in die Schmutzwäsche geworfen. Es schien ihr, als läge sein Blick immer noch darauf, und sie wollte vom Körper haben, was er auch nur irgendwie berührt hatte.

Nur mit Unterwäsche bekleidet, brach plötzlich ein Zittern über sie herein.

Sie konnte dem nicht entkommen, was er berührt hatte - dazu hätte sie sich schon töten müssen. Wieder der Gedanke ans Töten - Hermine kam zu dem Schluss, dass ihr neues Unterfangen alles andere als gut für ihr Seelenheil war. Sie dachte darüber nach ihn zu töten - und nur kurz darauf, sich selbst zu töten - sah so ihr großer Befreiunggsschlag aus? Diese Gedanken hatte sie doch schon seit Jahren hinter sich gelassen. Wenn sie davon nicht überzeugt gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie sich dem Kontakt mit Snape niemals gestellt.

Sie musste nur ihre Gedanken sortieren. Sich wieder beruhigen und ihn beim nächsten mal auflaufen lassen. Sie konnte das - ganz sicher! In Gedanken hatte sie es tausendmal durchgespielt - doch in ihren Gedanken war er anders gewesen. Er war ein Psychopath gewesen, der einem höchstens Leid tun konnte, für die Dinge, die sein verwirrter Geist sich ausdachte. Aber bislang hatte er nichts von diesem Psychopathen gezeigt - alles, was er ihr gesagt hatte, war so einleuchtend gewesen - und dann hatte er ihr diese Frage gestellt, die alles hervorholte, was sie längst glaubte hinter sich gelassen zu haben.

Vielleicht hatte Harry doch Recht gehabt und sie verschaffte Snape Genugtuung, indem er sie selbst unter diesen Umständen noch quälen konnte. 'Sei vorsichtig, Hermine', warnte sie sich selbst, 'du bist der Boss. Du kannst jederzeit dafür sorgen, dass euer Gespräch beendet wird, und du bist sicher vor ihm, denn sie werden dich warnen, wenn seine Gedanken gefährlich werden.'

Eine zweite Stimme gesellte sich zur ersten und klang kritisch: 'Werden sie dich wirklich warnen? Noch ist das Projekt Mindguards nicht offiziell. Du bist genauso ein Versuchskaninchen wie er.'

Erschrocken über diesen Gedanken zwang sie sich wiederum zur Ruhe.

"Es geht nur um Recherchen", sagte sie laut, um ihren inneren Stimmen Einhalt zu gebieten.

"Du stellst ihm Fragen und wenn er dabei den Wunsch hegt, deine Brüste berühren zu wollen, so ist das alleine sein Problem, denn eines steht ganz sicher fest - er wird sie nie berühren können, weil seine Hände von Ketten daran gehindert werden - was er damit in seiner Zelle macht, ist nicht deine Sache - und wenn er die Gedanken an dich dazu benutzen sollte, um sich zu stimulieren, dann werden sie ihn drankriegen. Er wird so und so keine Freude daran haben, dich für solche Zwecke zu benutzen. Der Preis wäre zu hoch, denn wenn er das täte, dann würden sie ihm wieder Dementoren schicken, und das wird er nicht riskieren."

Hermine griff nach ihrem Pyjama und schlüpfte hinein, dann ließ sie sich auf dem Bett nieder.

Einen Moment verharrte sie so, schließlich zog sie die Beine an ihren Körper und versuchte das Gefühl zu unterdrücken, das sich in ihr aufbaute, als sie an seine Stimme dachte, wie er ihr gestanden hatte, dass er ihre Brüste hatte berühren wollen. Er hatte das so sachlich getan, so selbstverständlich - und verdammt, sie wusste, dass es eine verständliche Reaktion war. Er hatte ein Recht so zu fühlen. Das Alter hatte seine Haare ergrauen lassen und die Falten tiefer in seine Haut gefurcht, aber es stand außer Zweifel, dass er durchaus nicht lethargisch war, und es war kein Wunder, dass er Erregung empfand, wenn er steife Brustwarzen erblickte.

Und sie selbst? Empfand sie etwa gerade ein Prickeln dabei, dass sie ihn erregen konnte? Das war lächerlich! Sie war keine Schülerin mehr! Sie war nicht einmal mehr eine junge Frau! Warum sollte sie sich die Schuld geben, wenn er körperlich auf sie ansprach? Es gab überhaupt nur einen Grund, warum er ihr das unter die Nase gerieben hatte, und das war der, dass er seine damalige Macht über sie wieder aufleben lassen wollte. Hermine würde das niemals zulassen. Es war Jahre her und er hatte keine Macht mehr über sie!

Ihr Körper war immer noch ihrer - trotz allem - und er würde niemals auch nur wieder einen Finger an sie legen können.

Gedankenverloren rieben ihre Hände über den Stoff ihres Pyjamas. Ihre Brustwarzen konnten wirklich zu einer enormen Größe anschwellen. Hermine rieb heftiger und bald fanden ihre Hände den Weg zwischen ihre Beine. Als sie von einem Orgasmus geschüttelt wurde, vermischte sich diese Lust mit einem einzigen Gedanken: "Es ist deine Strafe, Snape, dass dir diese Form der sexuellen Erfüllung nun schon so lange, und für den Rest deines Lebens verwehrt bleibt."

Als Hermine am nächsten morgen erwachte, fühlte sie sich gelöst. Was immer sie gestern auch bewogen hatte, sich das erste mal seit langem selbst zu befriedigen, hatte eine nachhaltige Wirkung auf ihr Wohlbefinden.

Sie blickte versonnen zum Fenster hinaus und zog die Bettdecke ein wenig höher, um sich darin einzukuscheln. Es war eigenartig, ihre nackten Beine aneinanderreiben zu spüren. Schon seit ewigen Zeiten war sie sich selbst nicht mehr so sinnlich erschienen.

Zaghaft schob sie beide Hände unter die Decke und berührte ihren Bauch sanft. Die Haut reagierte sofort mit einem wohligen Schauer. Genießerisch schloss sie die Augen und kam zu dem Schluss, dass die Erfahrung von gestern eine Erneuerung brauchen könne, die sie vor niemandem zu rechtfertigen brauchte. Seit Jahren lebte sie allein und hatte viel zu lange darauf verzichtet, sich selbst ein wenig liebevoll zu behandeln.

Sie hatte ein Recht darauf, und niemand konnte ihr das nehmen.

Ihr letzter Freund, Robert, hatte sie einmal dabei erwischt, wie sie es sich selbst gemacht hatte. Er hatte sich gekränkt gefühlt - nicht Manns genug, seine Freundin zu befriedigen. Nur kurz darauf war seine Meinung umgeschlagen und er hatte ihr nahegelegt, ihre Verhütungstränke auf Wirkstoffe zu prüfen, die die Lust unnatürlich stark steigerten, als sei es falsch, dass sie Lust empfand, wenn nicht er sich herabließ, sie hervorzulocken.. Ein Wort hatte das andere gegeben und schließlich hatte Robert das Feld geräumt. Seltsamerweise hatte Hermine nach dieser, wiederum gescheiterten Beziehung, selbst in Erwägung gezogen, dass es falsch sein könnte, ihren Körper unnötig selbst zu berühren, auch wenn ihr dies inzwischen als einzige Möglichkeit erschien, dem wachsenden Begehren zumindest ab und an den quälenden Druck zu nehmen. Vielleicht lag es an Roberts letzten Worten, bevor er danach auf der Stelle mit all seinen Sachen disappariert war. Er hatte ihr entgegengeschleudert, dass es ihn stets Überwindung gekostet hatte, sie körperlich zu lieben, und dass es wohl besser sei, wenn sie diese Sache in Zukunft selbst in die Hand nähme.

Ja, es war schwer den Anblick zu ertragen, wenn sie entkleidet war.

Doch jetzt war ihr Körper unter der Bettdecke begraben und sie musste nicht sehen, was Snape ihr hinterlassen hatte. Er hatte sie gefragt, wie oft sie daran zurückdachte - was sie dabei empfand.

Die Lust wurde plötzlich im Keim erstickt und nachdem Hermine eingesehen hatte, dass sie sie nicht mehr würde aufbauen können, zog sie sich das Kissen über den Kopf und murmelte hinein: "Ich denke ständig daran, du elender Bastard...ständig! Du hast mein Leben zerstört! Du hast mich um alles betrogen - und du wirst dich dafür entschuldigen - diesmal werde ICH das Spiel gewinnen"

Eine kleine Rache - nur eine winzig kleine, und vielleicht würde sie nur dazu taugen, ihm Respekt abzuverlangen, aber das würde ihr reichen.

Hermine wartete darauf, dass er bereit wäre, und man sie in den Besucherraum bringen würde.

Sie strich ihren Rock glatt, der kurz über dem Knie endete. Gerade als Zweifel in ihr aufkamen, ob sie richtig gehandelt hatte, wurde sie gerufen. Ihr war mulmig bei dem Gedanken, dass sie zu so niederträchtiger Rache greifen konnte. Aber war es nicht tausendmal schlimmer, was er ihr angetan hatte? Er war nur den kritischen Blicken der Mindguards ausgesetzt - sie war die letzten zwei Jahrzehnte jedem unerträglich geworden, der intimen Kontakt mit ihr hatte.

'Eine kleine Rache', schoss es ihr abermals durch den Kopf, als sie den Besucherraum betrat. Er blickte auf und erhob sich. Doch diesmal deutete er keine Verbeugung an, sondern wandte sich so abrupt um, dass die Ketten, mit denen er an den Tisch gefesselt war, sichtbar in seine Handgelenke schnitten. Hermine blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er seine Stimme erhob und nach dem Wärter rief.

Sofort wurde die Tür geöffnet und Snape verlangte, dass man ihn auf der Stelle in seine Zelle zurückbringen sollte.

Hermine wusste kaum wie ihr geschah, als man ihn abführte. Bevor er durch die hintere Tür trat, drehte er sich noch einmal zu ihr herum und seine Stimme klang aufgebracht: "Soll ich den Dementoren einen Gruß von Ihnen ausrichten?" Damit schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm und allein dieses metallische Schließen ließ einen kalten Schauer durch Hermines Körper jagen, der sie wie eine eisige Welle erfasste.

Immer wieder redete sie sich ein, dass es nicht kindisch von ihr gewesen war, diese dumme Aktion gestartet zu haben. Ja - er hatte heute das Gespräch verweigert und sie hatte einsehen müssen, dass er ebensoviel Macht dazu hatte, wie sie.

Doch was war schon geschehen? Sie hatte die falsche Kleiderwahl getroffen - eine Wahl, von der ihr hatte klar sein müssen, dass sie ihn in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde.

Ja, es war verwerflich gewesen - biestig und gemein.

Doch was waren die Worte, die sie für seine Taten an ihr anführen konnte? Herrschsucht? Grausamkeit? Der Wunsch, sie zu demütigen und vielleicht sogar zu töten?

Bei Merlin, um wie vieles schlimmer hatte er sich an ihr versündigt!

Dennoch warf sie zuhause den Rock in die hinterste Ecke des Schrankes und knallte die Türen wütend zu.

So ging das nicht! Es kam alles viel zu dicht an sie heran - viel zu dicht!

Die vergangenen Jahre mussten ausreichen, um solche Kurzschlussreaktionen zu verhindern, denn viel mehr Zeit würde ihr nicht bleiben. Snape war kein Mensch, der einem einen zweiten Versuch gewähren würde. Wenn sie ihn jetzt nicht umstimmen konnte, würden ihr die Tore von Askaban zukünftig verschlossen bleiben, wenn sie um einen Besuch bei ihm bitten würde.

Einen Moment überlegte sie, die ganze Sache fallen zu lassen, dann riss sie die Kleiderschranktüren auf und griff nach einem unförmigen Pullover, den Molly Weasley in der Phase ihres völligen nervlichen Zusammenbruchs für sie gestrickt hatte. Jahre später hatte Molly sich erst wieder daran erinnert, und sich von Hermine versichern lassen, dass diese ihn fortgeschmissen habe, doch Hermine hatte ihn behalten, aus einem Grund heraus, den sie sich selbst als eine Art Mahnmal erklärte. Es war erschreckend, wie viele Stunden Molly damit verbracht haben musste, dieses monsterhafte Teil zu stricken, ohne überhaupt etwas davon mitbekommen zu haben.

Jetzt wirkte er wie ein Sack, den Hermine an den Ärmeln krempeln musste, damit sie die Hände überhaupt benutzen konnte.

In Askaban schien man erstaunt, sie nach so kurzer Zeit bereits wieder zu sehen, und Hermine rechnete mit einer Weigerung Snapes, sie überhaupt empfangen zu wollen.

Aber eine halbe Stunde später wurde sie erneut in den Besucherraum geführt, und fand ihn am Tisch sitzend vor. Die höfliche Begrüßung ließ er ausfallen, sondern sah sie nur abwartend an.

Als der Wärter die Ketten und Schutzzauber geprüft hatte ließ er sie allein.

"Ich...es tut mir leid. Das war dumm von mir. Ich wollte Sie nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen", sagte Hermine, nachdem sie sich ihm gegenübergesetzt hatte.

Sein Blick lag kalt auf ihr, ehe er ihr ein flüchtiges Lächeln schickte.

"Doch, genau das wollten Sie. Und ich muss Sie dazu beglückwünschen - es ist Ihnen gelungen, mir weiteren Besuch zu verschaffen. Der Anblick ihrer Beine ist im Schlund eines Dementoren verschwunden - keine schöne Vorstellung, oder? Aber das haben Sie sich selbst so ausgesucht - ich war nur der Vermittler."

Hermine schlug die Augen nieder und wagte nicht, ihn wieder anzusehen.

"Wie ich sehe, haben Sie nun zum anderen Extrem gegriffen. Ich hoffe, Sie haben das Stricken inzwischen aufgegeben."

Hermine musste unwillkürlich lachen, weil er den letzten Satz beinahe hoffnungsfroh von sich gegeben hatte.

"Das ist nicht mein Werk - Molly Weasley hat ihn gestrickt, kurz nachdem Ron...", sie verstummte plötzlich, und ihr Blick wurde hart.

Snape nickte vage und lehnte sich zurück.

"Mr. Weasley ist vermutlich an dem Cruciatus gestorben?", fragte er knapp.

Hermine konnte kaum glauben, dass er nicht wusste, was Ron widerfahren war. Alles was damals geschehen war, hatte ihr Leben so nachhaltig verändert, dass es ihr vorkam, als müsse die ganze Welt davon wissen. Aber Snape war so schnell in Askaban gelandet und im Griff der Dementoren dem ständigen Zerfleischen seiner Gedanken ausgesetzt gewesen, dass er vermutlich wirklich keine Ahnung hatte, was aus Ron geworden war.

Und dann geschah etwas, mit dem Hermine niemals gerechnet hätte.

Sie war hergekommen, um von ihm die Dinge zu erfahren, die sie nie verstanden hatte, und doch sagte er nun mit bittender Stimme: "Erzählen Sie mir von damals, Hermine. Erzählen Sie mir, was sich ereignete, nachdem ich fort war."

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Kapitel**

Hermine sah Snape an, dessen forschender Ausdruck bereits wieder soweit abgeschwächt war, dass man ihm allenfalls mildes Interesse entnehmen konnte. Dennoch war Hermine der bittende Ton nicht entgangen, und sie sah die Möglichkeit, ihm ebenfalls einige der Dinge zu entlocken, ohne dass sie einen zu hohen Preis dafür zahlen müsste.

Ihre Stimme klang anfangs bleiern, doch sein sporadisches Nicken ließ sie schon bald lebhafter berichten.

"Ron ist an dem Cruciatus nicht gestorben, aber er hat ihm den Verstand geraubt. Er ist zerbrochen, ähnlich, wie es wohl den Longbottoms geschehen ist. Selbst als der Lord ihn nicht mehr beachtete, hat Ron sich erneut in die Schusslinie gebracht. Es war wegen Ginny Weasley, erinnern Sie sich?"

Snape nickte: "Ja, ich erinnere mich."

Ein wütendes Schnauben entfuhr Hermine: "Ist das alles, was Sie dazu zu sagen haben? Ginny ist Ihnen nur knapp entkommen, und um sie zu schützen, hat Ron sich dieser seelenraubenden Folter ausgesetzt, und alles was Sie sagen ist, dass Sie sich erinnern?"

"Das war es, wonach Sie mich fragten! Sie fragten, ob ich mich erinnern würde - und ja, ich erinnere mich! Was wollen Sie noch?"

Hermine verkrampfte die Hände ineinander und ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern: "Vielleicht möchte ich hören, dass es Ihnen leid tut."

"Das tut es nicht", gab er knapp zurück und sah sie offen an, ehe er hinzufügte: "Ich hatte meine Wahl ohnehin schon getroffen."

Hermine fühlte Wut hochsteigen. Eiskalte Wut, die sie ihm am liebsten wie frostige kleine Nadeln ins Gesicht gespien hätte.

Als habe er ihre Gedanken gelesen, kniff er die Augen ein wenig zusammen, ehe er ruhig erwiderte: "Warum dieses Mitleid für die kleine Weasley? Ihr Bruder hat sich für sie geopfert, wer hat sich für Sie geopfert, Hermine?"

Das Blut rauschte plötzlich in Hermines Ohren, als er diese Frage stellte und sie dabei interessiert beobachtete. In ihrem Gehirn machte etwas klick, und dieses Klicken hätte eigentlich hilfreich sein müssen. Es war das Geräusch des jahrelang antrainierten Sicherungsschalters, der sie vor völliger Hysterie bewahren sollte. Er war ausgelöst wurden, aber die verhängnisvolle Verbindung zum irrationalen Teil ihres Gehirns - dem Teil, der die grenzenlose Wut beherbergte - war dennoch nicht zuverlässig unterbrochen worden.

"Halten Sie den Mund, Snape! Halten Sie Ihren verdammten Mund!", hauchte sie um Kontrolle bemüht.

Er tat, als hätte er ihre Wut nicht bemerkt: "Aber meine Frage ist berechtigt. Warum hat sich Ihr Freund Potter nicht für Sie geopfert? Er war doch dort. Er hat zugesehen, nicht wahr? Ich war ganz auf Sie konzentriert, Hermine. Glauben Sie nicht auch, er hätte es schaffen können, mich zu hindern? Sicher, er hätte dafür sterben müssen, aber waren Sie ihm das nicht wert? Er hat zugesehen, was ich mit Ihnen tat..."

Ehe Hermine richtig realisierte, was seine Worte bei ihr auslösten, hatte sie sich über den Tisch gestürzt und ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich in seine Augen.

Er schrie nicht einmal, sondern gab nur ein gequältes Keuchen von sich, als er plötzlich unter Hermine weggerissen wurde. Fast im gleichen Augenblick wurde Hermine zu Boden geschleudert und sie spürte, wie Fesseln ihre Hände banden. Ihr Haar hing ihr wirr ins Gesicht und ihr Atem ging stoßweise. Zwei Wärter zerrten sie auf die Beine und einer brüllte auf sie ein.

Hermine hörte nichts von dem, was er sagte. Ihr hasserfüllter Blick ging zu Snape, der sie ansah.

In seinem linken Augapfel hatte sich Blut gesammelt, das das Weiß in einem schaurigen Rot schimmern ließ. Sein rechter Liddeckel blutete ebenfalls und er musste ihn schließen, während er sie nun ansah.

Hermine nahm am Rande wahr, wie der Wärter ihr androhte, dass sie für diesen tätlichen Angriff belangt werden würde.

Es war ihr egal. Snape blutete und das war ihr Verdienst! Das Beste, was sie seit langem vollbracht hatte. Wären diese Wärter doch nur nicht so verdammt schnell zur Stelle gewesen. Sie hätte diese bislang unveränderten Augen zerstören können. Diese Augen, die die Angst in ihrem Blick genossen hatte, als er ihrer damals Habhaft geworden war.

Ihr Atem ging immer noch viel zu schnell und der Wärter herrschte sie plötzlich an, dass sie sich beruhigen solle. Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine, dass ihre Fingernägel sich nun in ihre eigene Handfläche bohrten und bereits blutige Male hinterließen.

In dem ganzen Tumult erklang Snapes Stimme ruhig und vernünftig.

"Lassen Sie sie wieder frei. Sie hat nur auf das reagiert, was ich gesagt habe. Ich habe sie provoziert. Die Mindguards werden dies bestätigen können, denn ich sagte ihr, dass ich sie vor mir sehe, wie sie sich qualvoll unter mir windet, während ich sie brutal nehme. Eine Vorstellung, die Gewalt und unzüchtige Gedanken wohl formvollendet kombiniert. Es war eine durchaus verständliche Reaktion, dass sie mir dafür am liebsten die Augen ausgekratzt hätte. Dennoch würde ich bei ihrem nächsten Besuch gerne eine Schutzbarriere in beide Richtungen sehen, wenn es möglich wäre", damit sah er den Wärter fragend an, der Hermine noch in Gewahrsam hielt.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ein weiterer Besuch genehmigt werden wird", gab dieser kopfschüttelnd zurück und nahm Hermine die Fesseln ab, dann sah er sie mahnend an.

"Sie gehen jetzt! Und Sie Snape, werden sich heute einer besonders gründlichen Prozedur unterziehen müssen. Mann, in Ihrer Haut möchte ich nicht stecken! Vielleicht sollten Sie freiwillig auf diese Besuche verzichten, denn in all den Jahren hatten Sie Ruhe vor den Dementoren. Hat es Ihnen nicht gereicht, dass Sie heute bereits einen in der Zelle hatten? Sie wissen, dass es diesmal noch schlimmer werden wird."

Snape öffnete kurz das verletzte Auge und sah Hermine an, während er ruhig sagte: "Ja, das weiß ich. Und dennoch möchte ich auf die Besuche nicht verzichten. Sehen wir uns morgen, Hermine? Es gibt noch viele Dinge zu klären."

Der Wärter seufzte genervt; Hermine ignorierte ihn.

Ihre Stimme klang kalt, doch ihr Blick loderte bei dieser Herausforderung.

"Ja, ich werde morgen herkommen, und wenn man mich einlässt, so werden wir die Dinge klären, verlassen Sie sich drauf!"

Den ganzen Rückweg über hämmerte es in Hermines Kopf, als würden sich die Gedanken einen Weg nach draußen bahnen wollen, wenn sie nicht bereit wäre, sie zuzulassen.

Und schließlich musste sie sich der Erkenntnis stellen.

Snape hatte sie in Schutz genommen. Er hatte gelogen, damit man sie unbehelligt gehen ließ.

Was immer er in seinen Gedanken auch gesehen haben mochte, er hatte ihr nichts dergleichen gesagt, dass er sie qualvoll unter sich begraben sehen wollte. Hermine zweifelte nicht daran, dass die Mindguards ein solches Bild in seinem Kopf vorfinden würden, doch sie war sich beinahe sicher, dass er es nachträglich dort gut sichtbar platziert hatte.

Es würde verzeichnet werden, und im Anschluss würde seine Strafe erfolgen. Wenn er bislang ruhige Nächte in seiner Zelle hatte verbringen können, so würde heute sein Schrei durch die Gänge hallen, wenn die Demontoren seinen Geist nach noch mehr dieser Gedanken auf den Kopf stellen würden.

Hermine wurde übel bei dem Gedanken. Und dennoch...hatte er etwa nicht genau daran gedacht, als er sie damals in die Finger bekommen hatte? Konnten die Dementoren ihm diese Gedanken jemals endgültig nehmen?

Nicht, wenn er andere Gedanken so präsent hielt, dass die Dementoren regelrecht über sie stolpern konnten. Gedanken, die er nun lediglich vorgab zu haben. Wollte er die Erinnerungen an damals durch fingierte Gedanken schützen? Doch was wusste Snape überhaupt noch von damals? Es wurde Zeit, dass sie es herausfand. Zum Teufel mit dem Buch; sie wussten beide, worum es in Wirklichkeit ging. Und nun schuldete sie ihm etwas. Es war nicht zu glauben. Dieses Monster saß als lebenslang Verurteilter in Askaban und hatte es geschafft, dass sie sich in seiner Schuld fühlte.

Als sie sich auf ihr Bett sinken ließ, legte sie den Arm über ihr Gesicht.

Ob sie seine Wunden heilen würden? Konnte es sein, dass sie ihn erst medizinisch versorgten, ehe sie beginnen würden ihn zu quälen?

Hermine drehte sich wütend auf die Seite und zog sich das Kissen über den Kopf.

Wen kümmerte das schon?

Hatte er sie damals gefragt, ob sie verletzt sei, als er ihr vor aller Augen den Zaubererumhang heruntergerissen hatte? Hatte er sich darum gekümmert, ob er ihr wehtat, als er ihre Bluse zerfetzt hatte und sie mit verdrehtem Arm zu Boden gedrückt hatte?

Hatte er auf ihre Schreie gehört, als er ihr Gewalt angetan hatte?

Sollte er doch die ganze Nacht schreien, bis seine Stimme versagen würde. Und so schlief Hermine ein, bis sie mitten in der Nacht von einem gellenden Schmerzenslaut geweckt wurde.

"Severus!", schrie sie und es brauchte einen Moment, bis sie das Gefühl einordnen konnte, das Übelkeit in ihr hervorrief. Es war Sorge. Sorge um den Mann, der sie gefoltert hatte.

Sorge um den Mann, der ihr unvorstellbares Leid zugefügt hatte.

"Nein", murmelte sie leise, "Nein, ich hasse dich...ich hasse dich!"

Hermine flüsterte es so lange, bis sie einsah, dass der Schlaf sie so schnell nicht wieder einholte. Manchmal war der nächtliche Geist verwirrt. Doch Hermine würde es nicht zulassen, dass Snape es schaffte, sie zu verwirren.

Er war der verurteilte Mörder und sie eine erwachsene Frau, die die Wahrheit ergründen wollte. Warum, verdammt nochmal, stolperte sie dabei immer wieder über Dinge, die einfach keinen Sinn ergaben? Warum hatte er für sie gelogen? Warum hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass man ihr die Fesseln wieder abnahm. Fürchtet er, noch mehr belastende Gedanken in seiner Akte vorzufinden, wenn er sich an ihrer Hilflosigkeit ergötzte? Damals hatte ihm das durchaus gefallen. Sie hatte es gesehen, als seine Augen in die ihren getaucht waren.

Sie hatte es gehört, als er ihr zugeflüstert hatte: "Halt still und füge dich. Du kannst mir nicht entkommen. Von jetzt an nie mehr! Du gehörst mir - besser, du bist jetzt artig, sonst kommt es noch schlimmer - viel schlimmer!"

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

_Liebe Leser, in der Zeit des Alert-Ausfalls ging ebenfalls Kapitel fünf online...also bitte nicht überlesen! ;)_

_Liebe Grüße, Kira_

**6. Kapitel**

Der Brief war am Vormittag angekommen. Hermine überflog die Zeilen und legte ihn dann zum bereits gelesenen Tagespropheten, den sie abends im Kamin zu verfeuern gedachte.

Sie musste ein wenig schmunzeln, als sie daran dachte, dass Harrys Geständnisse geradezu explosiv auf das kleine Feuerchen wirken konnten.

Sie überdachte den Inhalt noch einmal kopfschüttelnd.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_seit wir uns zuletzt trafen, musste ich oft an dich denken. Es war durchaus ernst gemeint, dass du immer noch eine gefährliche Schönheit ausstrahlst. Faye würde mich für diese Zeilen erwürgen und ich hoffe auf deine Verschwiegenheit. Bitte, triff dich noch einmal mit mir, damit wir die Missverständnisse von neulich aus dem Weg räumen können. Ich habe einen Kontakt hergestellt, der dich mit Sicherheit interessieren dürfte. Mr. Bertram McBridie, der größte Auror seit Voldemorts Untergang, wie du sicher bestätigen wirst, hat zugestimmt, dass er sich mit dir treffen möchte, um dir exklusiv von seinen Erfahrungen zu berichten. Ich würde diesen Kontakt sehr gerne zwischen euch vermitteln, denn ich bin davon überzeugt, dass er ein lohnenderer Kandidat für eine Biographie wäre. Ich weiß, dass Leser oft das Böse und Dunkle reizt, aber man sollte dem nicht auch noch Vorschub leisten, meinst du nicht auch? _

_In McBridie jedoch findest du einen Helden, dessen Geschichte ein sehr breites Publikum interessieren wird. Ich denke, die Verkaufszahlen werden für sich sprechen. Ich verlange natürlich nichts für die Vermittlung - nur um dieses eine Treffen möchte ich dich bitten!_

_Dein Harry_

"Verkaufszahlen", murmelte Hermine gedankenverloren, während sie zu schwarzer Hose und bordeauxrotem Rollkragenpulli griff. "Wen kümmern denn Verkaufszahlen?"

Schnell schlüpfte sie in die Kleidung, ehe sie Harrys Brief beantwortete.

_Lieber Harry,_

_wie du weißt, arbeite ich derzeit bereits an einem Projekt. Es ist nicht meine Art, eine Arbeit liegen zu lassen, nur weil sich die Möglichkeit bietet, mehr Geld zu machen. _

_Ich werde mich gerne mit dir treffen, wenn du mir versicherst, dass es ein Treffen zu dritt sein wird, bei dem Faye die Gelegenheit bekommt, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass ich, trotz meiner 'gefährlichen Schönheit' keine Gefahr für sie darstelle; denn darüber dürften wir uns wohl beide vollkommen sicher sein, oder? Aber vielleicht ist es ja auch gar nicht meine angebliche Schönheit, die Faye glauben lässt, dass ich eine Gefahr bin. Vielleicht ist es etwas anderes...das Böse und Dunkle reizt eben nicht jeden - manch einer nimmt davor Reißaus, obwohl vielleicht gar keine Gefahr droht. Aber sicher ist sicher, nicht wahr? _

_Nun denn, wenn ihr beide dennoch einem gemeinsamen Treffen mit mir zustimmen möchtet, so werden wir nicht über mein Buchprojekt sprechen. _

_Ich möchte nicht undankbar sein, Harry...aber ich bin dir auch nicht dankbar, und das solltest du, für den Fall eines neuen Treffens, unbedingt wissen._

_Hermine _

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wie war Ihre Nacht?"

Hermine bemühte sich um Gelassenheit, während sie ihm diese Frage stellte. Man hatte sie zu ihm vorgelassen und heute war er ebenfalls durch einen Zauber vor ihr geschützt, wie ihr ausführlich mitgeteilt worden war. Zudem hatte man ihr versichert, dass er für sein Vergehen bestraft worden sei.

Severus Augen waren heute unversehrt, dennoch blinzelte er leicht, als habe er noch Schmerzen, bevor er antwortete.

"Schlaflos. Zermürbend. Einsam, trotz meines Besuchers."

Hermine meißelte die Gleichgültigkeit geradezu auf ihr Gesicht.

"Die Einsamkeit müssten Sie doch gewöhnt sein."

"Das war ich - bevor Sie kamen. Jetzt sitze ich in meiner Zelle und frage mich ständig, ob sie bald herkommen werden. Ich scheine mit diesem Geständnis nicht ihr Wohlwollen zu finden. Keine Sorge, ich weiß, dass Sie dieses Buch über mich irgendwann beginnen zu schreiben, wenn Sie alle relevanten Informationen zusammenhaben. Dann werde Sie nicht mehr herkommen und ich werde mich wieder an die Einsamkeit gewöhnen. Ich habe mich bislang an so gut wie alles gewöhnt."

Hermine schüttelte knapp den Kopf.

"Und Sie halten es für eine gute Eigenschaft, sich an alles zu gewöhnen? An all die Grausamkeiten, die Sie ausgeführt haben, haben Sie sich also auch gewöhnt, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, das habe ich. Wollen Sie sich das nicht notieren, Hermine?"

"Nein, denn ich halte es nicht für die Wahrheit."

Er hob interessiert eine Augenbraue und sah sie abschätzend an.

"Und was halten Sie für die Wahrheit?"

"Ich glaube, dass Sie sich keineswegs daran gewöhnt haben. Ich glaube, dass es Sie jedesmal genossen haben, diese Dinge zu tun."

Ein kurzes Nicken quittierte ihre Antwort und seine Stimme klang lauernd.

"Ich möchte gerne, dass Sie mir das näher erklären."

"Nein, das möchte ich nicht", erwiderte Hermine sofort.

Ein Schnauben entfuhr ihm.

"Sie sagten früher nie Dinge, die Sie nicht belegen konnten. Ich möchte nicht glauben, dass Sie sich im Laufe der Jahre so verändert haben."

Hermine funkelte ihn wütend an, ehe sie erwiderte: "Das habe ich auch nicht! Ich sagte, dass ich es nicht MÖCHTE, nicht, dass ich es nicht KÖNNTE."

Er schien die Antwort abzuwägen, dann sagte er resigniert: "Sie haben Recht, das ist ein Unterschied - auch wenn es für mich keinen Unterschied macht. Sie schleudern mir eine Unterstellung entgegen und nehmen mir die Möglichkeit, mich zu verteidigen."

Hermine schob den Stuhl geräuschvoll zurück um etwas mehr Abstand von ihm zu haben - ihre Stimme hob sich jedoch im gleichen Maßstab wie die räumliche Distanz.

"ICH nehme Ihnen die Möglichkeit, sich zu verteidigen? Sehen Sie sich an, Snape! Sie sitzen seit einer Ewigkeit in diesem Gefängnis. Und Sie werden es nie mehr verlassen! Sie müssen sich nicht vor mir verteidigen! Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie mir Ihre Lügen auftischen. Sie hatten Spaß an dem, was Sie taten, und jetzt habe ich Spaß daran, Sie hier zu sehen. Reicht Ihnen das als Erklärung?"

Einen winzigen Moment schienen seine Gesichtszüge zu entgleisen, dann sah er auf seine Hände, bevor er den Blick wieder hob und ihr in die wütenden Augen sah.

"Diese Erklärung reicht - danke! Ist das die positive Nebenwirkung, die Sie von hier mitnehmen? Ist es der Kick, mich besiegt zu sehen? Ist es das, was Sie beinahe täglich hertreibt und Ihre Aufzeichnungen nur so stockend vorankommen lässt? Macht es Ihr erbärmliches Leben besser, dass es mir noch erbärmlicher geht? Erregt es Sie vielleicht sogar? Ein Mann in Ketten, der zugibt, dass er sich darüber freut, dass Sie ihn besuchen? Der zugibt, dass er Gefallen an Ihrem Körper findet? Was ist los mit Ihnen, Hermine? Sind Sie so ein Miststück geworden, dass Sie das sexuell erregt?"

Hermine sprang regelrecht vom Stuhl auf und er wich zurück, obwohl sie die Barriere ohnehin hindern würde, sich abermals auf ihn zu stürzen.

Statt dessen schritt sie zornerfüllt im Zimmer auf und ab, was er mit stummen Blick verfolgte.

Schließlich blieb Hermine stehen und lächelte ihn an, als habe er ihr ein Kompliment gemacht.

Er legte den Kopf fragend schief.

Hermine schickte ihm ein süßliches Lächeln, als sie sich wieder setzte und ihm direkt in die Augen sah.

"Ja, es befriedigt mich durchaus, Sie hier zu sehen. Ich weiß, dass Sie Ihre Gedanken im Zaum halten müssen, weil man Sie sonst bestraft. Es ist durchaus verlockend, mit diesem Wissen herzukommen."

Er beugte sich nun interessiert vor: "Erregt es Sie?"

"Was glauben Sie?", erwiderte sie knapp.

"Ich sollte besser nicht eingehend darüber nachdenken."

"Warum, zum Teufel tun Sie es dann?"

"Weil Sie es so wollen. Weil Sie sich nach diesem Besuch daran aufgeilen wollen, dass man mir die Gedanken an Sie gewaltsam entreißt. Das ist Ihre Mission. Sie kamen von Anfang an her, um Ihre Rache an mir zu üben. Und Sie sind auf dem richtigen Weg. Sie lassen mich nicht kalt. In meinem Kopf kreisen so viele Gedanken, dass Sie versichert sein können, dass man sich intensiv um mich kümmern wird. Bald haben Sie mich soweit, dass man mich wieder regelmäßig den Dementoren aussetzen wird, weil ich inzwischen meine Gedanken nicht mehr kontrollieren kann. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Hermine. Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun?"

Sie schloss die Augen und rieb sich die Stirn.

Als sie ihn dann ansah, war sein Blick fordernd und das machte sie wütend.

"Sie werden es nicht schaffen, die Tatsachen zu verdrehen. Ich WEIß, dass Sie Vergnügen aus Ihren Taten gezogen haben - ich habe es in Ihren Augen gesehen, Snape!"

"Warum bevorzugen Sie nun wieder meinen Nachnamen, Hermine? Ist es die Tatsache, dass ich das Aufrichten Ihrer Brustwarzen damit in Verbindung bringe, wenn Sie mich Severus nennen? Sie sagen, dass Sie in meinen Augen sahen, dass ich Vergnügen aus meinen Taten zog. Bei welcher Gelegenheit war das?"

"Bei welcher Gelegenheit!?", spie sie ihn an, "Sie wissen verdammt gut, von welcher Gelegenheit ich spreche!"

"Sagen Sie es mir."

"Nein! Nein, Sie drängen mich nicht in die Ecke. Sie sind ein perverses Schwein. Glauben Sie wirklich, dass ich mich von Ihnen dazu zwingen lasse, es auszusprechen?"

Er verzog amüsiert einen Mundwinkel, ehe er Resümee zog: "Bei Ihrem letzten Besuch beschimpften Sie mich als Bastard. Heute bin ich ein perverses Schwein. Was noch? Das kann unmöglich schon alles gewesen sein. Haben Sie nicht mehr auf Lager? Los, machen Sie weiter - es wird Ihnen danach besser gehen."

"Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe, Severus!", sagte Hermine erschöpft.

"Nein, noch nicht! Ich werde Ihnen erst weitere Fragen beantworten, wenn Sie mir gesagt haben, was Ihnen auf der Zunge brennt. Los jetzt!"

"Sie sollen mich in Ruhe lassen!"

"Nein, du dreckiges Schlammblut. Das werde ich nicht! Aus der kleinen besserwisserischen Granger ist eine verklemmte frustrierte Frau geworden, die sich selbst dadurch Befriedigung verschaffen muss, indem Sie sich vorstellt, wie ein Mann in seiner Zelle dabei erwischt wird, wie er sich selbst einen runterholt, während er an Sie denkt. Das ist arm Hermine, selbst für die Verhältnisse eines minderwertigen Schlammblutes wie Sie!"

"Sie sind ein dreckiger Scheißkerl! Die Dementoren sollen Ihnen Ihre verkommende Todesserseele raussaugen! Nennen Sie mich gefälligst nie wieder ein Schlammbut!!!" Hermine hatte aus Leibeskräften geschrien.

Snape lehnte sich sichtbar zufrieden zurück und legte seine Hände flach auf die Tischplatte vor sich.

"Gut, Hermine. Ich nenne Sie kein Schlammblut. Ich nenne Sie so, wie Sie mich nennen, denn wir sind uns ebenbürtig, meine schöne Todesserin."

Die Stimme versagte Hermine, und es war nur ein ohnmächtiges Flüstern, was über ihre Lippen kam.

"Wollen Sie etwa immer noch leugnen, dass Sie Vergnügen aus Ihren Taten ziehen? Sie sind der grausamste Mensch, den ich mir vorstellen kann. Voldemort hätte mich getötet - Sie haben mir Schlimmeres angetan." Die Tränen liefen Hermine inzwischen ungehindert über die Wangen und sie bemühte sich nicht, sie fortzuwischen, als sie weitersprach: "Es wird heute das letzte mal sein, dass Sie mich demütigen konnten. Genießen Sie es, solange man Ihnen die Erinnerung lässt. Es wird keine neuen Erinnerungen dieser Art geben, dann Sie werden mich nie mehr wiedersehen. Genießen Sie es, Severus. Genießen Sie es...", damit begann Hermine, ihren Ärmel hochzuschieben und gab den Blick auf die Stelle ihres Körpers frei, die sie stets so sorgsam zu verbergen suchte. Sie selbst vermied jeden Blick darauf und sie hatte mehr als einmal das entsetzte Gesicht eines Liebhabers gesehen, wenn er es erblickt hatte.

Sie drehte den Arm so, dass der Mann ihr gegenüber das Todessermal komplett sehen konnte. Es war das gleiche Zeichen, das er trug. Die Schlange wandt sich aus dem Totenkopf und schien auf Hermines schlankem Arm so viel Platz einzunehmen, dass es geradezu grotesk wirkte. Es war nicht verblasst, wie es zu Lebzeiten des Lords bei Todessern gewesen war, als er sich versteckt gehalten hatte. Das Mal dominierte ihren Unterarm völlig und hob sich dunkel und hässlich von der hellen Haut ab.

Fahrig wischte sie sich mit der anderen Hand über die Augen, und blickte Snape blinzelnd an.

"Sind Sie es jetzt, der erregt ist?", fragte sie bitter,"macht es Sie an, dass ich die Schande Zeit meines Lebens mit mir herumtrage, die Sir mir einbrannten? Jagt es Ihnen das Adrenalin durch den Körper, wenn Sie sich heute noch an meine Schreie von damals erinnern? Werden Sie hart bei dem Gedanken, dass Sie mich in Ihrer Hand hatten, so dass Sie mich gewaltsam zeichnen konnten? Vergessen Sie die Antworten. Ich kenne sie ohnehin...ich..."

"Hermine...", unterbrach er sie, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"HERMINE..." sagte er nun wesentlich lauter und sie verstummte mit einem Schluchzen.

Seine Stimme klang seltsam sanft, als er nun sprach.

"Sie kennen die Antworten nicht - und ich schätze, dass wir endlich an dem Punkt sind, wofür Sie ursprünglich herkamen. Sagen Sie mir, ob es so ist. Sagen Sie es mir, bevor Sie endgültig zu gehen gedenken, bitte!"

Für einen Moment war Hermine versucht, einfach aufzustehen und ihn mit seiner drängenden Frage allein zu lassen. Ihn bis zu seinem Tode darüber im Unklaren zu lassen, ob er richtig lag, oder ob es nur eine Kurzschlussreaktion gewesen war, die sie dazu bewogen hatte, ihm seine Untat nach all dieser Zeit vor Augen zu führen.

Doch schließlich zog sie den Ärmel hinunter und sah ihn mit tränenverschleierten Augen an.

"Ja, das ist der Grund, warum ich herkam."

tbc

_Ich freue mich über eure Meinungen. _


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Kapitel**

Die Luft im Raum schien dünner geworden zu sein, nachdem Hermine zugegeben hatte, dass das geplante Buch nur ein vorgeschobener Grund für ihre Besuche war.

Das Atmen machte Hermine doppelte Mühe, und vereinzelt tanzten schwarze Punkte vor ihren Augen, die immer noch von den Tränen brannten.

Sie war sich darüber im Klaren, dass sie viel zu hilflos hier saß. Sie hatte sich so viel Stärke für diese Situation gewünscht. Sie wollte ihm eiskalt entgegentreten, wenn er sie dazu zwingen würde, seiner Tat von damals erneut ins Auge zu sehen. Doch was immer jetzt geschehen würde, sie würde ihn niemals mehr wiedersehen müssen. Wenn er sie jetzt quälte, so war es ihre eigene Schuld, weil sie ihm Gelegenheit dazu gegeben hatte - doch es würde niemals jemand erfahren müssen...nicht wie damals, als es alle mit eigenen Augen hatten beobachten können.

Seine Stimme riss sie aus ihren düsteren Gedanken in die ebenso düstere Gegenwart.

"Möchten Sie einen Moment an die frische Luft gehen?"

Hermine öffnete den Mund, konnte jedoch im ersten Moment nichts erwidern, dann fragte sie kalt zurück: "Nein - möchten Sie?"

Er verzog anerkennend über ihre Bösartigkeit den Mundwinkel, ehe er mit einem Nicken erwiderte: "Ja, das würde ich in der Tat gerne. Ein Spaziergang durch die Wälder eines recht entlegenen Winkels dieses Landes wäre mir Recht. Wir sollten ihn vielleicht gedanklich beide tun, während wir hier sitzen und über die Dinge sprechen, die uns verbinden."

"Mich verbindet nichts mit Ihnen! Nichts, außer diesem hässlichen Zeichen Ihrer Gewalttat!"

Er seufzte, wie sie es von ihm gewohnt war. Dann sagte er ruhig: "Sie fühlen sich nicht gut - lassen Sie uns wann anders fortfahren. Kommen Sie wieder, wenn es Ihnen besser geht - ich werde auf Sie warten."

"Sie wollen, dass es mir besser geht? Dann drehen Sie die verdammte Zeit zurück und richten Sie einen Avada Kedavra gegen sich selbst, bevor Sie auf dieser Lichtung nach mir griffen. Sie wollen, dass es mir besser geht? Warum stellen Sie dann nicht einen Antrag auf den Kuss eines Dementoren?"

Seine Stimme klang unverändert ruhig: "Das habe ich bereits getan."

Hermines Herz schlug plötzlich kräftig und sie redete sich ein, dass es Freude über seine Worte war und nicht das Entsetzen darüber - denn Entsetzen wäre doch völlig fehl am Platz!

Ohne auf eine weitere Frage von ihr zu achten, fügte er an: "Ich warte noch auf die Antwort. Man lässt mich nun schon lange warten. Sehr lange!"

Hermine erinnerte sich daran, dass er ihr die Antwort schuldig geblieben war, auf die Frage, was er bei der Aussetzung seiner Todesstrafe empfunden hatte. Nun glaubte sie es zu wissen. Er wollte den Tod - er wollte ihn, weil er die gerechte Strafe für ihn wäre...weil er schuldig war - schuldig - schuldig! Er wollte ihn, weil er es nicht anders verdient hatte...er wollte ihn...nein...er wollte ihn... weil er es nicht ertrug, wie ein Tier eingesperrt zu sein - ohne Persönlichkeit, ohne Freiheit, ohne die Möglichkeit an Dinge zu denken, die für jeden Menschen normal waren...wichtig...lebenswichtig. So lange schon wartete er...und man hatte ihm verwehrt zu gehen. Hermine konnte gegen ihre Gefühle kämpfen so sehr sie wollte. Nun empfand sie Bedauern, und dieses Bedauern galt nicht der Tatsache, dass man ihn nicht längst getötet hatte, sondern dass man ihn zwang, die unmenschlichen Zustände seiner Haft bereits endlos lang hinzunehmen.

Hermine wusste, dass ihr Schutzschild sich in Nichts aufgelöst hatte. Die alte Wut musste zurückkehren - sofort!

"Sie haben mich Voldemort wie eine Beute präsentiert! Er hat gelacht - alle Todesser haben gelacht, als Sie mir das Mal einbrannten! Und meine Freunde...meine Freunde mussten zusehen, wie Sie mich zu einer der Ihren machten." Hermine sah ihm direkt in die Augen, während sie kurz Luft holte, um weiterzusprechen.

"Warum haben Sie mich nicht getötet? Warum diese lebenslange Demütigung? Oder nein...das ist vermutlich genau der Punkt. Für die lebenslange Demütigung kann ich Sie nicht verantwortlich machen, denn die wäre mir sicher erspart geblieben, wenn der Kampf sich nicht zu Gunsten des Ordens gedreht hätte. Sagen Sie es mir, Severus...wie wollten Sie mich töten, nachdem Sie mich gebranntmarkt hatten? Sie wussten, dass ich nie wirklich eine Todesserin werden würde. Sie hätten mich getötet, zweifellos nach schrecklicher Folter...und darüber möchte ich nichts hören! Aber das Ende...wie war es für mich vorgesehen? Tun Sie mir den Gefallen und antworten Sie mir ehrlich auf diese Frage."

Snape lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und nahm seine Hände von der Tischplatte.

Erst als das Rasseln der Ketten verklungen war, antwortet er ihr.

"Sie sind sehr mutig, Hermine. Mutig und dumm. Sie stellen Fragen, die Sie längst vergessen haben sollten. Glauben Sie nicht auch, dass es vollkommen gleichgültig wäre, was ich Ihnen jetzt sage, da Sie ohnehin nur glauben werden, was Sie glauben _möchten_?"

"Lassen wir es auf einen Versuch ankommen."

"Ich hätte Sie nicht getötet. Sie wären eine von uns gewesen, solange ich es für Sie hätte möglich machen können."

"Solange Sie...es hätten möglich machen können? Für mich? Das klingt, als wären Sie der Meinung, dass ich Ihnen dafür hätte dankbar sein müssen."

Er schüttelte vage mit dem Kopf und schickte ihr ein bitteres Lächeln.

"Meine Beweggründe werden Sie nie verstehen, und ich werde Sie Ihnen auch nicht begreiflich machen können. Sie waren so jung damals."

"Jung? Jung und wehrlos - ich verstehe sehr gut! Was für ein verlockender Gedanke, die ehemalige unliebsame Schülerin zu Ihrer persönlichen Sklavin innerhalb dieser Gemeinschaft von Mördern und Sadisten zu machen. Sie wollten mich also nicht töten - jedenfalls nicht, wenn ich mich gefügt hätte, vermute ich mal."

"Sie hätten sich gefügt, glauben Sie mir!"

"Wie können Sie da so sicher sein? Halten Sie mich für so schwach?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, aber ich war noch nicht ganz mit Ihnen fertig, als man mich schließlich überwältigte. Ich hätte Ihnen Ihren eigenen Willen genommen, wenn ich die Prozedur hätte beenden können. Ich wäre derjenige gewesen, dem Sie gehorcht hätten. Es war mit dem Lord so besprochen. Sie waren meine Beute in diesem Kampf. Ich wusste, dass ich einen von Ihnen haben konnte - einen unserer Feinde, den ich in der Lage wäre zu überwältigen und durch das Mal und eine Manipulation zu meinem ganz persönlichen Diener machen konnte - und meine Wahl fiel auf Sie, Hermine."

Hermine schloss einen Moment die Augen und schluckte die Wut mühsam hinunter.

"Warum ich?", fragte sie so ausdruckslos wie möglich.

Er ließ sich einen Moment Zeit, ehe er erwiderte: "Weil Sie niemanden hatten, der sich vor Sie stellte, um Sie zu schützen. Weil Ginny Weasley von ihrem Bruder verteidigt wurde, wie ich rasch bemerkte...aber Sie Hermine, Sie hatten niemanden, der sich zwischen Sie und die drohende Gefahr stellte...vielleicht, weil Potter zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, selbst zu überleben, vielleicht, um letztendlich den Lord zu töten, weil er es für seine Aufgabe hielt. Ein _guter _Grund, um das Leben der besten Freundin zu opfern, nicht wahr, Hermine? Wie auch immer...zumindest sorgte seine Untätigkeit dafür, dass ich Sie zu einer von uns machte. Ich zwang Sie, die Seiten zu wechseln - Sie hätten zu mir gehört, und für ein paar Minuten taten Sie das!"

Hermine ignorierte den letzten Satz und knüpfte so ruhig wie möglich an das vorher Gesagte an:

"Und was wäre dann aus mir geworden? Sie müssen das alles sehr im Vorfeld genossen haben - und dann macht man Ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung und heute dürfen Sie nicht einmal meine Beine ansehen, ohne dass man Sie dafür bestraft. Kommen Sie schon, Severus...quälen Sie mich ruhig...ich weiß, dass Sie dafür teuer bezahlen müssen. Was hätten Sie mit mir gemacht? Wie hätte mein Leben als Ihre Beute ausgesehen?"

Er sah mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen auf seine Hände, die er wieder vor sich auf die Tischplatte gelegt hatte. Hermine bemerkte, dass sie leicht zitterten.

"Sie sagten, Sie wollten nichts von Folter hören...das, was geschehen wäre, hätte sich für Sie nicht wie eine Folter angefühlt, Hermine. Ich hätte dafür gesorgt, dass es Ihnen gut gegangen wäre." Er hielt einen Moment inne und schickte ihr ein knappes Lächeln, "ich sehe, dass Sie mir nicht glauben. Aber stellen Sie sich vor, dass Sie meinem Willen unterlegen gewesen wären - mein Wille wäre der Ihre gewesen - das war das einzige, das ich für Sie tun konnte."

"Hören Sie auf, sich so verdammt edel bei dem Gedanken vorzukommen, dass Sie mir meinen freien Willen genommen hätten und mich für Ihre Zwecke missbrauchen wollten. Wissen Sie was, Severus...ich dachte, dass ich Sie hassen würde, aber das stimmt nicht. Ich verachte Sie einfach nur - Sie sind verachtenswert."

Er presste seine Handflächen flach auf die Tischplatte, damit sie endlich aufhörten zu zittern - dass Hermine es mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben zur Kenntnis genommen hatte, ließ ihn die Hände zu Fäusten ballen.

"Ja, ich bin verachtenswert. Ich wusste, dass Sie genau das empfinden - ich ahnte es all die Jahre lang. Ich bin nur wegen Ihnen hier, Hermine. Niemals hätte ich meine Taten hier freiwillig abgesessen - es ist nur wegen Ihnen."

"Freiwillig? Sind Sie jetzt endgültig dabei, den Verstand zu verlieren? Sie sind nicht freiwillig hier! Man hat Sie überwältigt und direkt nach Askaban gebracht. Haben Sie wirklich so wenig Erinnerungen an diesen Tag? Oder waren Sie noch so in Ihrem Machtrausch über mich gefangen, dass Sie dieses wichtige Detail vergessen haben? Sie haben den Kampf verloren! Ihre Beute wurde Ihnen entrissen! Und jetzt sitzt Sie vor Ihnen, und außer diesem Mal gibt es nichts, was Sie mir antun konnten...nichts, außer diesem Zeichen auf meiner Haut."

Er sah sie nachdenklich an und löste die Fäuste scheinbar ganz bewusst.

"Ich habe Ihnen das Mal in kürzester Zeit eingebrannt. Ohne Vorbereitung. Der Schmerz muss schier unerträglich gewesen sein."

Hermine zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper: "Ja, er hätte mich fast zerrissen."

"Aber Sie wurden nicht ohnmächtig. Sie waren stark."

"Sie drohten mir, mich zu töten, wenn ich die Besinnung verlieren würde", gab Hermine kalt zurück.

"Ja...ja, ich erinnere mich. Es schien mir die einzige Möglichkeit, Sie trotz der Schmerzen, und der verheerenden Wirkung auf Ihren Geist, bei mir zu behalten."

"Wie rührend", gab Hermine verächtlich zurück.

"Ich musste sichergehen, dass die anderen Sie nicht anrühren. Im Kampf ist es schon oftmals geschehen, dass die Beute eines Einzelnen zur Beute für die Allgemeinheit wurde. Todesser sind nicht mehr als wilde Tiere, die sich auf ihre Opfer stürzen, um sie zu zerfleischen - die Selbstdisziplin hat ihre Grenzen und Sie wären nicht die erste neue Todesserin gewesen, deren Leben gleich nach der Aufnahme in die Gemeinschaft gewaltsam beendet worden wäre, insbesondere wenn Sie Schwäche gezeigt hätten. Doch das Mal bot zumindest einen gewissen Schutz innerhalb dieser Reihen. Was mich wundert, ist die Tatsache, dass Sie es immer noch tragen. Ich ging zwar immer davon aus, dass Sie es noch haben; doch es nun zu sehen, ist eine Bestätigung von dem, was ich bislang nur vermutete."

Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und fixierte ihn skeptisch. Er redete so wirr. Für ihn hatte der ganze Vorgang beinahe etwas Heldenhaftes an sich. Seine perverse Ader war offensichtlich noch nicht versiegt - nach all den Jahren nicht, und vermutlich würde er bis zu seinem Tode den Kitzel spüren, den er dabei empfunden hatte, als er sie kennzeichnete.

Hermine versuchte ruhig zu bleibe, als sie zu erklären begann: "Nachdem der Kampf beendet war, nahm man mich fest. Von Seiten des Ordens gab es Proteste und so wurde ich direkt ins Ministerium geführt, wo Harry und die anderen für mich aussagten. Sie schilderten, wie Sie mich erst wenige Minuten, bevor das Blatt sich wendete, zu einer Todesserin machten. Man glaubte meinen Zeugen...und doch traute man mir nicht. Mir wurde verboten, das Mal zu entfernen, und es wurde - genau wie bei allen restlichen Todessern, deutlich sichtbar gemacht. Ich wurde nicht verurteilt, da ich keine Taten im Namen des Lords begangen hatte...aber das Mal zu entfernen wurde mir bei Strafe untersagt. Weil Sie Zugriff auf meinen Geist hatten, als Sie es mir einbrannten, wurde ich als Gefahr eingestuft. Eine Gefahr, die man im Auge behalten musste. Niemand wusste, was das Mal und Ihr Einfluss für Auswirkungen haben würde. Ich wurde überwacht - viele Jahre lang. Das Mal hat mein Leben zerstört. Jeder, der es zu Gesicht bekam, nahm Abstand von mir. Das muss Sie freuen zu hören. Sie sagen, das Mal war ein Schutz für mich. Vielen Dank, Sie haben mich davor geschützt, einen Menschen zu finden, der mich lieben könnte," spie sie ihm plötzlich entgegen.

"Das Mal hätte niemanden, der Sie wirklich liebt, abhalten können zu Ihnen zu stehen. Ich glaube eher, dass Sie es selbst sind, die sich nicht mit diesem Zeichen lieben kann...und das strahlen Sie aus, Hermine."

Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf.

"Sie reden von Liebe? Das ist so...abartig, hören Sie damit auf!"

"Was ist abartig? Dass ein Todesser diese Emotion kennt? Oder haben Sie Angst, weil ich Recht habe? Die Demütigung, die ich Ihnen antat, dauerte nur wenige Minuten. Sie selbst sind es, die sich seit Jahren deswegen zerfleischt."

"Sie haben mir die Kleider vom Leib gerissen, mir beinahe den Arm gebrochen und schreckliche Dinge zugeflüstert, als Sie mir das Brandzeichen meiner Feinde ins Fleisch pressten. Sie haben meine Welt zum einstürzen gebracht, so dass meine Freunde mich mit Argwohn, oder mit Mitleid ansehen. Sie haben dafür gesorgt, dass jeder Mann, der mich entkleidet sieht, zurückschreckt und mich mit Abscheu oder Furcht betrachtete - Sie haben dafür gesorgt, dass ich zurückgestoßen werde..."

"Warum haben Sie es diesen Männern nicht erklärt? Warum haben Sie so lange gewartet, bis Sie die Abscheu in ihren Augen sahen?"

"Weil...weil...ich HÄTTE nichts erklären müssen. Jemand, der mich liebt, hätte es...hätte es einfach...", Hermine schlug sich die Hände vor die Augen und atmete tief durch. Sie bemühte sich die Tränen zurückzuhalten und ruhig zu sprechen. "Es war wie ein Test...und ich habe niemanden gefunden, der ihn bestanden hätte. Es ist so zynisch, mit Ihnen darüber zu reden. Warum tun Sie so, als würden Sie es verstehen? Warum tun Sie so, als würden Sie Ihre Strafe nur wegen mir absitzen? Sie sind ein solcher Heuchler, dass mir schlecht wird. Mir ist schlecht. Ich glaube, ich muss mich übergeben."

Hermine sprang auf und rannte zur Tür, durch die sie eingetreten war und hämmerte mit den Fäusten dagegen. Noch im selben Moment, als die Tür geöffnet wurde, ergoss sich ihr Mageninhalt auf den Boden, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen hätte unternehmen können.

Der Wärter verzog angewidert das Gesicht, und Hermine begann zu taumeln.

"Halten Sie sie fest, sonst wird sie stürzen!", hörte Hermine Snapes Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne.

Die Hände des Wärters schienen sie beinahe mehr auf Abstand halten zu wollen, als ihr Halt zu bieten und Hermine atmete tief ein und aus, ehe sie sie abschüttelte.

Der Wärter murmelte ein paar wütende Worte über die Einschränkung an Magie in diesem Raum, ehe er Befehle in den Flur brüllte, dass jemand etwas zum Aufwischen herbringen solle.

Hermine wandte sich beschämt ab und traf auf Severus Blick.

Er hatte sich erhoben und stand so nahe an der Schutzbarriere, dass seine Handinnenflächen aussahen, als würde er gegen eine Glasplatte drücken. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein besorgter Ausdruck, der dadurch unterstrichen wurde, dass er leise ihren Namen murmelte. Er nahm die Hände nun hinunter, als sie zu ihm sah und sein Gesicht nahm einen gelasseneren Ausdruck an. Hinter Hermine wurde mit einem Eimer und Schrubber hantiert und erneut kam Unmut darüber auf, dass ein Wink mit einem Zauberstab wegen der Schutzbestimmungen nicht möglich sei, doch Hermine war unfähig, sich zu entschuldigen.

"Wollen Sie gehen?", fragte der Wärter nach ein paar Minuten unwirsch.

"Nein. Ich bleibe noch", erwiderte Hermine kraftlos und schaffte es endlich, dem zornigen Mann in die Augen zu sehen.

"Schön, wie Sie meinen...das nächste Mal werde ich es der Gefängnisleitung melden...so geht das nicht...hier ist kein Sanatorium!"

"Es tut mir leid", stammelte Hermine, doch der Mann drehte sich wortlos um und knallte die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.

Als Hermine zu Snape zurückkehrte, tat sie es beinahe in Zeitlupe.

Er hatte sich wieder gesetzt, als sei nichts geschehen, doch Hermine war plötzlich klar, dass durch das, was gerade passiert war, eine Erinnerung in ihm wachgerufen worden war - eine Erinnerung, die sie bis jetzt ebenfalls verdrängt hatte.

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Kapitel **

"Alles wieder in Ordnung?"

Hermine wollte gerne ironisch antworten, doch sie fühlte sich zu befangen, als er sie besorgt ansah.

"Ja, es geht wieder. Sie bringen mich zum Kotzen, Severus...wie fühlt sich das an?", wagte sie schließlich doch einen trotzigen Vorstoß.

"Ich sehe es lieber, wenn Ihre Brustwarzen steif werden", gab er ungerührt zurück.

"Das hatten wir schon", erwiderte sie gereizt.

"Dass Sie sich vor mir übergeben, hatten wir auch bereits", seine Stimme klang so sanft, dass sie am liebsten geschrien hätte.

"Ja, das ist wahr. Der Schmerz, als Sie mir das Mal einbrannten, war zuviel und auch damals hat mich Ihre Nähe dazu gebracht, dass sich mir der Magen umdrehte. Es hat sich nicht viel verändert seitdem."

"Damals konnte ich Sie halten", sagte er beinahe abwesend.

"Sie haben mich in dieses Gebüsch gezerrt. Nachdem Sie mich vor aller Augen gedemütigt hatten, haben Sie mich immerhin nicht vor allen kotzen lassen - das hatte ich glatt vergessen...da muss ich mich wohl wieder bei Ihnen bedanken", sagte sie nun eindeutig zynisch.

"Es ist soviel Hass in Ihnen, dass ich sehr gut verstehe, dass Sie mir nicht zuhören können. Sie sollten gehen, Hermine. Ruhen Sie sich aus. Ich werde auch morgen hier sein, wenn Sie wiederkommen. Oder übermorgen...oder in einem Monat...in einem Jahr...ich werde hier sein und dafür bezahlen, was ich Ihnen antat. Denken Sie daran, dann wird es Ihnen bald besser gehen."

"Sie sagten, dass Sie nur wegen mir hier wären. Sie wissen, dass das völlig unsinnig ist - dennoch würde ich gerne wissen, warum Sie glauben, dass Sie eine andere Wahl hätten treffen können."

Snape schüttelte vage den Kopf und seine Stimme klang tonlos: "Wie lange brauchte man, um mich zu überwältigen?"

"Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich verkroch mich, während man Flüche auf Sie feuerte...ich versteckte mich und bekam ein paar ab, denn der Ort, an dem ich mich versteckte, war nicht sicher."

Nun lachte Snape tatsächlich amüsiert auf, während Hermine in ihrer Erinnerung kramte. Er wartete einen Moment, doch als sie immer noch irritiert aussah, sprach er aus, was ihr längst wieder hätte einfallen müssen.

"Nein, der Ort war nicht sicher, denn Sie hatten sich zwischen meinen Füßen zusammengerollt. Und Sie haben Recht, da waren ein paar Flüche die Sie trafen. Hätten Sie dort nicht gelegen, dann wäre ich jetzt kaum hier. Man hätte mich getötet."

Hermine sah ihn plötzlich überrascht an, als ihr etwas neues in Erinnerung geriet.

"Sie haben geschrien - die ganze Zeit über haben Sie den Auroren etwas zugerufen...Sie riefen: Sie ist keine von uns! Sie ist unschuldig!"

Hermine beobachtete ihn, doch er schien nicht gewillt, ihr darauf zu antworten, aber sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste ihm ihre Gedanken mitteilen, auch wenn er plötzlich nicht mehr zu einer Reaktion gewillt schien.

"Wenn Sie nicht versucht hätten mich zu schützen, dann wären Sie einer Gefangennahme entgangen. Man hätte Sie niedergestreckt, wie die anderen Todesser auf der Lichtung. Meinten Sie das damit, dass Sie nur wegen mir hier in Askaban sitzen?"

"Ich bin müde, Hermine. Lassen Sie uns morgen weiterreden."

"Nein! Sie weichen mir aus! Bitten antworten Sie mir!"

"Sie haben Ihr Leben behalten. Sie haben die Genugtuung, dass ich meines hier verbringen muss, bis es vorüber ist. Was wollen Sie noch, Hermine? Fangen Sie an zu leben...es wird längst Zeit. Lassen Sie das Mal nicht zu einem Prüfstein werden, an dem jeder scheitern muss, den Sie allzu kritisch ins Auge nehmen. Sie sind eine schöne Frau, Hermine...nehmen Sie sich, was Sie können und warten Sie nicht auf die Liebe...sie kommt oft von einer Seite, und in einer Situation, in der man es nicht erwartet. Lassen Sie sich selbst Raum für diese Erfahrung und...kommen Sie nicht mehr her. Ich denke, zwischen uns ist alles gesagt und das Buch sollte Sie nicht länger beschäftigen. Ich möchte nicht, dass ein Buch über mich geschrieben wird. Die letzten zwanzig Jahre waren verdammt langweilig. Ich danke Ihnen für diese kleine Unterbrechung, die ich durch Ihre Besuche hatte. Erfreuen Sie sich von mir aus daran, dass ich Sie attraktiv finde und meine Gedanken gerne bei Ihnen verweilen, solange man mich lässt. Vielleicht reicht es heute, um zu ende zu bringen, was ich die letzten Nächte nicht schaffte. Widert Sie das an? Dann sollte es Sie bestärken, nicht wieder hierher zu kommen. Wenn es Sie jedoch erfreut, dass Sie mich soweit bringen können, dann tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an und genießen Sie diesen kleinen Sieg - aber versprechen Sie mir, dass sich Ihre zukünftigen Gelüste auf lohnendere Ziele richten werden. Sie haben jeden Mann verdient...suchen sie sich einen, der Ihrer würdig ist...und lassen Sie alles andere hinter sich. Ich habe nun viel geredet...und ich bin tatsächlich müde. Vielleicht wird man ein paar meiner Gedanken nicht sofort finden, so dass ich sie später verwenden kann. Sie hatten Recht - das ist verachtenswert. Es ist gut, dass wir diesen Punkt geklärt haben. Leben Sie wohl, Hermine."

Als er sich erhob und nach dem Wärter rief, konnte Hermine nichts anderes tun, als ihm stumm hinterherzuschauen. Er hatte in der Tat vieles gesagt und in ihrem Kopf hatte sich ein Strudel gebildet, der mal zum Vorschein brachte, dass er sie verhöhnte - mal, dass er ihr ehrlich gemeinte Ratschläge gab. Er sagte ihr, dass er den Gedanken an sie nutzen würde, um sich zu stimulieren, und gleichzeitig nannte er sich dafür verachtenswert. Und so unglaublich es klang, er wünschte ihr Liebe und Erfüllung für ihr Leben.

Snape drehte sich nicht noch einmal um, ehe er den Raum verließ. Als die andere Tür geöffnet wurde, führte sie, der immer noch wütende Wärter, ebenfalls wortlos hinaus. Hermine ging die einsamen Gänge entlang, die sie zum Ausgang leiten würden. Die magischen Kontrollen ließ sie ebenfalls schweigend über sich ergehen. Sie standen vermutlich in keinem Vergleich zu dem, was ihm gerade widerfuhr.

Und doch hatte Hermine nur einen Gedanken, als sie sich vorstellte, wie die Mindguards seinen Geist gerade durchforsteten.

'Lasst ihm das kleine Glück! Lasst ihn die Erfüllung finden, die ihm bislang verwehrt war. Lasst ihm doch dieses wichtige Gefühl, immer noch ein Mensch zu sein!'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Und Sie möchten also tatsächlich ein Buch über diesen Verbrecher schreiben?"

Hermine sah die Frau ihr gegenüber mit einem eingefrorenen Lächeln an, ehe sie mechanisch nickte.

"Ja, ich schreibe ein Buch über Severus Snape."

Fayes Blick ging zu ihrem Mann, der sie mit einer stummen Geste bat, damit aufzuhören, doch Faye hatte den Punkt gefunden, an dem Hermine Granger endlich so unfreunlich reagierte, wie sie es wohl insgeheim gehofft hatte.

"Harry erwähnte, dass sie ihn jetzt mit Vornamen ansprechen. Halten Sie das für klug?"

"Faye, bitte...", schaltete sich nun Harry ein, "wir wollten nicht über das Buch sprechen..."

"Aber...", fiel sie ihm ins Wort und lächelte Hermine einnehmend an, "es ist ein sehr interessantes Gesprächsthema. Es...fasziniert mich, dass Sie einem ehemaligen Feind von Harry soviel...Sympathie entgegenbringen."

"Das hat mit Sympathie absolut nichts zu tun...und mit Harry im Übrigen auch nicht. Es ist nur ein Projekt, nichts weiter", stellte Hermine klar, während sie zur Speisekarte griff und sich in das Angebot vertiefte.

"Faye, habe ich dir schon erzählt, dass Hermine die Geschichte von Hogwarts bereits auswendig kannte, als sie..."

"Ja, das hast du mir schon erzählt. Du hast mir viel über sie erzählt, Harry...aber nicht, dass sie tatsächlich diesen Hang hat."

Hermine ließ die Karte sinken und sah Faye direkt in die Augen.

"Was für einen Hang?", fragte sie fordernd.

Harry entwich ein Stöhnen, als er die Katastrophe heraufziehen sah.

"Nun...Snape ist ein Todesser, nicht wahr...und...tja, Harry hat mir viel über Sie erzählt."

"Bei Merlin...Faye!", murmelte Harry, als habe er plötzlich rasende Kopfschmerzen.

Hermines Stimme blieb völlig ruhig, als sie erwiderte: "Ach, Sie meinen, dass es mich zu ihm zieht, weil ich ebenfalls als Todesserin gekennzeichnet bin. Nein, das ist nicht der Grund, zumindest nicht so, wie Sie denken. Wir halten in Askaban keine konspirativen Treffen ab, um zu besprechen, wie wir den Rest der Zaubererwelt unterjochen können. "

"Halten Sie das für amüsant?", fragte Faye kalt.

"Nein - ehrlich gesagt halte ich Sie auch nicht für eine Frau, mit der ich die gleiche Art von Humor teile."

"Das beruhigt mich ungemein", erwiderte Faye Potter ungerührt, dann wurde ihre Stimme zu einem Zischen und ihr schönes Gesicht verzog sich unvorteilhaft: "Sie hätten auf Harry hören sollen und diesen Mann links liegenlassen. Wundert es Sie wirklich, wenn alle Welt nun denkt, dass Sie DOCH eine Verbindung zu ihm haben? Harry hat so sehr versucht, Sie davon freizusprechen. Er hat ausgesagt, dass Snape Sie gegen Ihren Willen mit dem Mal gezeichnet hat. Und wie danken Sie es ihm? Indem Sie zu diesem Todesser rennen und eine Lobeshymne auf ihn schreiben. Harry sagte immer, dass Sie besonders intelligent seien - tut mir leid, davon habe ich nichts bemerkt."

"Sie verdrehen hier einige Dinge", erwiderte Hermine ruhig, "zum einen habe ich gewiss nicht vor, eine Lobeshymne auf Snape zu schreiben, und zum anderen sehen Sie ein Unrecht gegen Harry, wo gar keines ist."

"Hat Harry Ihnen etwa nicht angeboten, einen Kontakt herzustellen, der nicht nur mehr im Rahmen der Moral wäre, sondern auch sehr viel mehr Geld einbringen würde?"

"Es geht mir nicht um Geld."

"Ach...worum geht es Ihnen dann?"

"Bitte, lasst uns das Thema endlich beenden", versuchte es Harry erneut.

"Worum es mir geht?", fragte Hermine und beugte sich ein wenig in Fayes Richtung.

Die andere Frau nickte auffordernd.

"Es geht mir um Wahrheiten. Sie scheinen mir eine Frau zu sein, die selbst gerne danach sucht...und bei aller Antipathie, die Sie mir entgegenbringen, und die auch ich inzwischen für Sie empfinde, muss ich Ihnen zugestehen, dass Sie nicht nur eine schöne, sondern auch intelligente Frau sind. Ich kann verstehen, dass Harry unsere Freundschaft für Sie geopfert hat. Aber was ich nicht verstehen kann, ist die Tatsache, dass Sie nur um ihn zu kreisen scheinen. Dass ich zu Snape gehe, hat nichts mit Harry zu tun, sondern allein mit mir. Ich bin, was ich bin, Faye...ich BIN als Todesserin zu erkennen...ich bin zwanzig Jahre davor weggelaufen, und nun ist es Zeit für mich stehenzubleiben und mich dem Unvermeidlichen zu stellen. Harry hat keine Antworten für mich - aber Snape hat sie...Severus...es ist egal, wie ich ihn nenne...er ist der einzige, der mir helfen kann...wenn ich deshalb für Sie unintelligent erscheine...dann ist mir das ehrlichgesagt scheißegal!"

Faye blickte Hermine eine lange Zeit an, ehe sie schließlich sagte: "Ich werde das Pilzomelette nehmen, und Sie?"

Als sie beim Dessert angelangt waren, beschrieb Faye Hermine gerade das verworfene Hochzeitskleid ihrer Tochter. Ein Traum aus Weiß mit Perlenstickerei, das Harrys halbes Jahreseinkommen verschlungen hätte. "Nicht wirklich das halbe, aber...einen Teil davon", korrigierte Harry.

"Nun, Debby wird den Mann fürs Leben auch in einem etwas weniger aufwändigen Kleid ehelichen können. Schließlich hat sie sich selbst nicht gerade den einkommensstärksten Kandidaten ausgesucht...da sollte sie sich schon mal dran gewöhnen, dass allzu kostspielige Kleider nicht zum Alltag gehören werden."

Hermine lachte über Harrys genervte Miene, offensichtlich waren die finanziellen Umstände des zukünftigen Schwiegersohnes nicht zum ersten mal Gesprächsthema zwischen den beiden.

Der restliche Abend verlief etwas ruhiger, als Faye plötzlich Hermine erneut ernst ansah.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin so aggressiv war...wobei...nein...es tut mir leid, dass ich all die Jahre über so aggressiv war. Wissen Sie, ich habe selbst meine Erfahrungen mit Todessern. Ich...es ist nicht leicht, darüber zu reden, aber eine Freundin meiner Mutter gehörte ebenfalls dem dunklen Lord an. Wir wussten es all die Jahre nicht, bis sie eines Tages den Auftrag bekommen hatte, uns zu ihm zu bringen. Fragen Sie mich nicht warum...das ist eines der Geheimnisse, die ich wohl hätte klären müssen, wenn ich je den Mut dazu hätte aufbringen können. Meine Mutter fiel aus allen Wolken, als ihre Freundin ihr das Mal präsentierte. Sie hatte nie auch nur das geringste Anzeichen bemerkt, und sie hatte mich manchmal stundenlang mit ihr allein gelassen - mit einer Todesserin! Das hat meine Mutter fast den Verstand gekostet. Als ihre Freundin nach mir griff, zog meine Mutter in ihrer Panik den Zauberstab und schickte einen Fluch, der sie bewusstlos machen sollte. Das geschah auch, doch die Todesserin fiel so unglücklich, dass sie an einer Kopfwunde starb. Meine Mutter ist nie darüber hinweggekommen, dass sie sich all die Zeit über in einem Menschen getäuscht hat, der ihr so nahe stand. Von da an lebte sie in der Angst, dass jeder ein potentieller Todesser sein könnte. Die Gefahr lauerte plötzlich scheinbar überall. Es wäre wohl dumm von mir zu behaupten, dass sie diese Paranoia nicht auch auf mich übertragen hätte."

Hermine sah Faye lange an, ehe sie erwiderte: "Und bei mir mussten Sie nicht einmal besonders paranoisch sein, denn ich BIN eine Todesserin, wie Ihnen von Anfang an bekannt war. Ich kann verstehen, dass Sie mir gegenüber nur Abscheu und Argwohn empfinden. Glauben Sie mir, Faye, dass mir diese Reaktion absolut nicht fremd ist. Ich bin jedoch dankbar, dass ich nun verstehe, warum Sie mich so sehen. Das muss mir reichen."

"Nein, das muss es nicht! Ich meine es ernst, mit meiner Entschuldigung. Sie kommt spät...sehr spät...aber ich würde Sie dennoch gerne bitten, nicht mehr zu diesem Todesser zu gehen - um Ihrer selbst Willen."

Hermine griff zu ihrem Eislöffeln und drehte ihn nachdenklich in dem leeren Schälchen hin und her.

"Das möchte ich nicht versprechen, denn es wäre eine Lüge - ich möchte Sie jedoch nicht belügen. Ich werde Severus Snape erneut aufsuchen...ich weiß nicht, ob es ein Buch geben wird, denn darum geht es längst nicht mehr. Es geht mir tatsächlich um ihn. Nicht weil er ein Todesser ist, sondern weil ich ihn verstehen möchte. Das Mal hat damit nichts zu tun. Ich habe ihn all die Jahre verurteilt, und weiß plötzlich nicht mehr, ob es richtig war." Hermine sah Faye an, um zu ergründen, ob sie den Zusammenhang zwischen dem, was heute zwischen ihnen beiden geschehen war, und dem, was ihr mit Snape auf der Seele brannte, erkennen würde.

Das kurze, wenn auch gequälte Lächeln von Faye zeigte ihr, dass es so war. Sie hatte begriffen, und wenn sie es auch nicht gut hieß, so konnte sie es nachvollziehen.

Doch es war Harry, der Hermine schließlich antwortete: "Es ist schwer zu glauben, dass man etwas von dem, was damals geschah, falsch interpretieren konnte. Er ist schuldig, und es dürfte auf der Hand liegen, dass du ihn verurteilen musst. Gerade du, Hermine! "

"Er hat mir das Mal gegeben. Hast du dich je gefragt, warum er das tat? Warum er mich statt dessen nicht einfach tötete?"

"Weil er ein perverses Schwein ist, das dich gerne ebenfalls besudelt sehen wollte?", mutmaßte Harry mit wütender Stimme.

"Vielleicht", gab Hermine zu, ehe sie leiser fortfuhr: "Aber vielleicht gab er mir auch das einzige, was er mir geben konnte, um mich vor seinesgleichen zu schützen. Er möchte mich nicht mehr sehen, Harry, doch es wird Zeit, dass ich nun nach Hause gehe und etwas Schlaf finde, denn morgen werde ich darum bitten, dass er den Kontakt zu mir nicht abbricht. Ich sage euch das so deutlich, damit ihr selbst entscheiden könnt, ob ihr daher den Kontakt zu _mir _wieder abbrechen möchtet. Ich brauche jetzt keine Antwort. Doch mein Entschluss steht fest."

Als Hermine später in ihrem Bett lag, dachte sie darüber nach, dass sie tatsächlich keine Antwort erhalten hatte - doch beide hatten ihr Glück für den nächsten Tag gewünscht und jetzt war Hermines Stimme ein Flüstern in der Dunkelheit. "Glück werde ich brauchen - bitte, Severus weisen Sie mich nicht ab. Bitte verweigern Sie mir nicht, Sie wiederzusehen."

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Kapitel **

Die obligatorische halbe Stunde lag vor Hermine. Kaum, dass sie in Askaban eingetroffen war, saß sie nervös im Warteraum, um den Wärtern Zeit zu geben, den Verbrecher Snape auf dieses Treffen vorzubereiten.

Als die Tür sich bereits nach zehn Minuten öffnete, traf es Hermine wie ein Schlag.

Der Wärter zeigte nur oberflächliches Interesse an ihr, als er sagte: "Er möchte keinen Besuch mehr."

Hermine griff nach dem Arm des Wärters, der den Raum schon wieder verlassen wollte.

"Aber das muss ein Irrtum sein. Weiß er, dass ich es bin, die ihn sehen möchte?"

Nun entfuhr dem Wärter ein spöttisches Lachen.

"Wer sonst sollte es wohl sein. Der Gefangene Snape hat seit Jahren keinen Besuch bekommen...außer Ihnen. Er hat eine schwere Nacht hinter sich. Vielleicht versuchen Sie es morgen nochmal. Aber ich an seiner Stelle würde mich auch endlich dem fügen, was ich verdient hätte. Er wird erst dann wieder von den Dementoren in Ruhe gelassen, wenn seine Gedanken nicht mehr so oft bei Ihnen verweilen. Nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel, aber eine Frau ist nicht gerade das, was ein Mann in seiner Situation braucht - er tut gut daran, wenn er aufhört über Dinge nachzudenken, die ihn derartig aufwühlen."

"Sie sagten, er hat eine schwere Nacht hinter sich - bitte...was ist geschehen?"

"Ich bin nicht befugt, mit Ihnen darüber zu sprechen. Und glauben Sie mir, es würde Ihnen ohnehin nicht gefallen. Es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn Sie nicht mehr herkommen."

Hermine betrachtete den Mann, der so pflichtbewusst seinen Dienst versah. Er hatte alles gesagt, was es zu sagen gab, und dennoch zögerte er einen Augenblick zu lange, als würde er noch etwas hinzufügen wollen. Hermine beobachtet mit angehaltenem Atem, wie seine geschäftsmäßige Miene zu echtem Leben erwachte.

Er senkte die Stimme, als er ihr zuraunte: "Snape hat so viele Taten begangen, für die er es verdient hat, hier zu verrotten. Sie sind die Frau, die er mit dem Mal gezeichnet hat, kurz bevor er hierher kam, nicht wahr? Ich habe in seiner Akte gelesen, dass er damals tagelang immer nur Ihren Schrei in seinem Kopf hatte, sobald die Dementoren ihm etwas Ruhe gönnten. Er soll mehrfach geäußert haben, dass man ihm diese Erinnerung niemals nehmen könne, auch wenn man ihm zehn Dementoren in die Zelle schickt. Es scheint tatsächlich in der Lage zu sein, Gedanken vor den Dementoren zu schützen...und letzte Nacht dachte er wieder an Sie - auch wenn die Gedanken diesmal ganz anders gelagert waren. Die Dementoren wurden ihm nicht Herr, obwohl es äußerst schmerzhaft für ihn gewesen sein muss - erst viel später schafften sie es, ihn zu überwältigen. Und das ist ihm alles andere als gut bekommen, glauben Sie mir!"

Hermine sah nun die Genugtuung in den Augen des Mannes leuchten, und gleichzeitig hatte seine Stimme beinahe besorgt um sie geklungen. Hermine wusste, dass dies ihre letzte Chance war, und so fragte sie in ruhigem, aber forderndem Ton: "Was wäre, wenn ich Ihnen sagen würde, dass es mir gefallen würde, wenn er letzte Nacht wegen mir gelitten hat?"

Auf dem Gesicht des Wärters zeichnete sich nun ein hintergründiges Lächeln ab, als er seine Stimme noch weiter senkte.

"Dann würde ich sagen, dass Sie äußerst zufrieden sein können. Er hat die ganze Nacht an den Gedanken festgehalten, die Sie zeigten. Ich dürfte Ihnen das gar nicht erzählen, aber es wird Sie vielleicht freuen zu hören, dass er gegen Vormittag endlich aufgegeben hat. Er hat die Dementoren ungehindert in seinen Geist gelassen und sie haben ihn ganz schön durch die Mangel gedreht. Ich glaube nicht, dass er nochmal eine Erektion bekommen würde, selbst wenn Sie nackt vor ihm auf dem Tisch tanzen. Der Mann ist fertig."

Hermine schluckte schwer, ehe sie mit eisiger Stimme sagte: "Sorgen Sie dafür, dass ich ihn sehen kann. Sie können das...wenn er so schwach ist, wie Sie sagen, dann können Sie das schaffen - bitte lassen Sie ihn mich sehen...ich möchte sehen, dass er wirklich am Boden ist. Tun Sie mir den Gefallen...bitte!"

Der Wärter taxierte sie einen Moment, dann sagte er leise: "Dieser verdammte Todesser ist endlich da, wo er all die Jahre hingehörte. Gut, Sie sollen ihn sehen...ist ja schließlich Ihr Verdienst, dass die Dementoren ihn Stück für Stück zerlegen konnten. Warten Sie hier - ich werde ihn in den Besucherraum bringen und Sie dann holen."

Hermine nickte benommen und ließ sich kraftlos auf die Bank sinken, wo sie den Kopf in die Hände stützte.

'Severus, Severus...was habe ich getan? Was habe ich nur getan, Severus', wirbelte es so schnell durch ihren Geist, dass die Worte verschwammen.

Als der Wärter sie schließlich holte, fühlte sie nur noch eine winzige Hoffnung in ihrem Inneren aufglühen - die Hoffnung, dass Snape den Dementoren nur Theater vorgespielt hatte.

Der Wärter raunte ihr etwas ins Ohr, bevor er den Raum verließ: "Genießen Sie seinen Anblick - viel Spaß!"

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und einzig ihr pochender Herzschlag schien als Zeichen des Lebens in diesem Raum zu verweilen.

Der Mann vor ihr schien wie tot.

"Severus", flüsterte Hermine leise, doch er reagierte nicht. Er sah durch sie hindurch und seine Augen waren gebrochen - nach all diesen Jahren hatte man das Funkeln aus seinen Augen endlich vertreiben können.

"Bitte...Severus...können Sie mich hören?", fragte Hermine und ihre Stimme klang wie ein Schluchzen.

Das, was sie vor sich sah, war genau das, was sie sich jahrelang erhofft hatte. Ein gebrochener Snape, der für seine Taten gezahlt hatte. Er hatte ihr Leben zerstört und sie hatte immer geglaubt, dass sie seines dafür zerstört sehen wollte. Doch was sie sah, war schrecklich!

"Ich habe endlich verstanden, Severus. Ich habe verstanden, dass Sie mir das Mal einbrannten, um mich auf die einzige Art zu schützen, die Ihnen in diesem Moment zur Verfügung stand. Es stand schlecht um den Orden. Es stand so schlecht, dass wir alle dem Tode geweiht waren. Ginny, Ron, Harry...wir alle wussten es, und Sie auch - doch dann entschieden Sie sich, einen von uns zu retten...mich...warum mich? Sie griffen erst nach Ginny...doch Ginny hatte jemanden, der sie schützte...aber ich hatte niemanden...niemanden, außer Ihnen! Und dann kam eine Wende in den Kampf. Wir beide waren zu sehr auf das Einbrennen des Mals konzentriert, als dass einer von uns es wirklich realisiert hätte. Sie wurden überwältigt - ich wurde befreit - 'beschützt' vor dem Mann, der mein Leben retten wollte. Sie wollten es immer noch retten, als Sie begriffen, dass der Kampf für Sie verloren war. Voldemort war tot und Sie wussten, dass dieses Schicksal auch für Sie am besten wäre...besser als das, was Sie in Askaban erwarten würde - und doch sorgten Sie dafür, dass die neu eingetroffenen Auroren mich nicht für eine Todesserin halten sollten. Sie schützten mich, indem Sie am Leben blieben. Ich begreife nun, warum Sie sagten, dass Sie wegen mir all diese Jahre verbüßt haben. Ausgerechnet wegen mir...mir...die Sie retten wollten. Severus...was...was soll ich jetzt nur tun?"

Seine Stimme klang schleppend, doch dass er überhaupt in der Lage war zu sprechen, ließ sie Hoffnung schöpfen - Hoffnung, die seine Worte sofort wieder zunichte machten: "Erwirken Sie bitte, dass ich den Kuss der Dementoren empfangen darf. Das ist meine Bitte an Sie. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass man mich endlich tötet."

Er hatte immer noch durch sie hindurchgesehen, während er mühsam sprach, doch jetzt richtete er seine Augen auf sie und sie erkannte seine Sorge darin und seine Stimme klang überrascht: "Warum weinen Sie?"

Hermine führte ihre Hand zur Wange und spürte, dass sie es tatsächlich tat.

"Warum ich weine? Weil ich Sie nicht verlieren möchte! Weil Sie nicht aufgeben dürfen! Bitte, Severus...geben Sie nicht auf!"

Er versuchte ein Lächeln, das gründlich misslang.

"Todesser weinen nicht umeinander", sagte er leise.

"Nein, Todesser nicht...aber Freunde weinen umeinander. Und Freunde kämpfen füreinander."

Diesmal war sein Lächeln für ein paar Sekunden deutlich zu erkennen, ehe er sie ernst ansah.

"Mein Kampf ist vorüber. Er war vorüber, als ich Voldemort getötet am Boden liegen sah. Ich bin ein Todesser, Hermine...ich war es immer...ich werde es immer sein! Sie fragten, warum ich Sie rettete - nun, ich versprach mir mit Ihnen den meisten Spaß! Ich habe Sie in Gedanken letzte Nacht gefoltert, vergewaltigt und getötet...es war ein Riesenspaß...hat ein paar Dementoreneinsätze auf den Plan gerufen, das war störend, weil ich Ihre Schreie immer aus dem Gedächtnis entzogen bekam ...aber dennoch war es ein Riesenspaß!"

"Sie lügen!", fuhr sie ihn an.

Er schnaubte verächtlich. "Sehen Sie mich an...warum sollte ich jetzt noch lügen?"

"Weil Sie wollen, dass ich den Dementorenkuss erwirke! Weil Sie meine alte Wut schüren möchten. Aber das werden Sie nicht schaffen - soll ich statt dessen diesen Wärter von vorhin holen? Er mag Sie nicht sonderlich...soll ich ihn bitten, mir die Unterlagen zu zeigen, die die Mindguards über Sie angefertigt haben? Soll ich fragen, welche Emotionen die Dementoren Ihnen letzte Nacht entrissen? Was würde ich zu sehen bekommen, Severus?"

"Das sagte ich Ihnen bereits...Sie würden sehen, wie ich Sie solange quäle, bis Sie sich den Tod wünschen."

"So wie Sie?"

"JA! So wie ich!" Seine Stimme klang plötzlich so kraftvoll, dass sie erschrocken zusammenzuckte.

Hermine stand auf und ging zur rückwärtigen Tür.

"Was haben Sie vor?", fragte Severus sofort.

"Ich werde mir die Unterlagen zeigen lassen."

"Nein! Nein, bitte tun Sie das nicht."

Hermine hielt inne und ließ ihm einen Moment Zeit, ehe sie zurückkehrte und sich wieder setzte.

"Haben Sie Angst, dass ich über Ihre gewalttätigen Gedanken mir gegenüber erschreckt sein könnte? Sie haben sie mir doch ohnehin schon geschildert...warum also dann diese Sorge, dass ich es mit eigenen Augen sehen könnte?"

Ein tiefes Seufzen war zunächst seine einzige Antwort, doch Hermine gab ihm Zeit.

Schließlich sah er ihr in die Augen und ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer, als ein Funkeln darin lag.

"Ich habe in der letzten Nacht an die Dinge gedacht, die ich Ihnen ankündigte. Ich habe einige Gedanken in meine Zelle retten können. Ich habe diese Gedanken...genossen."

Hermine schickte ihm ein zurückhaltendes Lächeln, doch ihre Stimme klang hoffnungsvoll: "Konnten Sie zu ende bringen, was Ihnen die Nächte zuvor nicht gelungen war?"

"Ja", sagte er und unterstrich dieses Wort mit einem Nicken, ehe er fortfuhr: "Es war sehr schön, Ihr Gesicht vor mir zu sehen, während ich nach all diesen Jahren das Gefühl der Leidenschaft und des langersehnten Höhepunktes erleben konnte. Es war alles wert, was danach kam...beinahe alles..."

"Was haben diese Schweine Ihnen angetan?", fragte Hermine atemlos.

"Nichts, was nicht in den Statuten dieser Anstalt stehen würde. Ich habe mich den Dementoren widersetzt, die mir die positive Energie nehmen wollten, die der Akt bei mir hinterlassen hatte - ich habe mich gewehrt...zu heftig...zu lange...zu aussichtslos. Und nun...nun werde ich in meiner Zelle ständig überwacht. Wenn die Demontoren mir ohnehin so nahe sind, dann sollte man mir deren Kuss nicht länger verweigern...meinen Sie nicht auch?"

"Ist es wirklich das, was Sie wollen?", fragte Hermine mit erstickter Stimme.

Er überlegte einen Moment.

"Was wollen _Sie,_ Hermine? Sie kamen freiwillig hierher - ich sagte Ihnen, dass ich Sie nicht mehr sehen möchte, und dennoch sind Sie hier. Für mich gibt es nur noch einen Weg, den ich, nach den Vorkommnissen der letzten Nacht, um so dringender gehen möchte. Was ist mit Ihnen, Hermine? Wollen Sie mich noch länger leiden sehen? Es liegt an Ihnen. Ich selbst scheine durch keine meiner Verhaltensweisen den Vorgang der Entscheidung über meinen Tod beeinflussen zu können - aber Sie können das! Sie haben die Macht dazu."

"Die Macht? Ich habe gar keine Macht. Wie sollte ich wohl dafür sorgen, dass man Sie zum Tode verurteilt, wenn ich es doch damals nicht schaffte, obwohl ich dafür so verbissen gekämpft habe?"

Er schickte ihr ein knappes Lächeln, dann erwiderte er ernst: "Damals wollten Sie es, weil ich Ihnen das Mal einbrannte. Ich tat es so schnell und rücksichtslos, wie es mir nur möglich war...es sollte nicht nur überzeugend wirken, Hermine...es sollte überzeugend SEIN, damit niemand es anzweifeln würde! Und es IST echt, Hermine, denn ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass man die Verbindung zwischen uns nur unterbrechen kann, wenn einer von uns stirbt. Vergessen Sie nie, wem Sie das Zeichen der Schande zu verdanken haben. Denken Sie daran, wie es Sie gequält hat, meine Augen vor Ihnen zu sehen, wenn ein Liebhaber Sie entsetzt und angewiderte von sich stieß. Ich habe Ihnen das Mal gegeben...und nun werde ich es erneut nutzen...ich werde es benutzen, um Ihnen Leid zuzufügen. Sie wissen, dass ich das bewerkstelligen kann - auch ohne Zauberstab, denn ich kann die Verbindung mental herstellen, ohne, dass jemand mich hindern kann, solange ich lebe.

Ich konnte die Verbindung zwischen uns nicht soweit festigen, dass ich Sie kontrollieren könnte...aber ich kann Ihnen Schmerz zufügen...unerträglichen Schmerz. Wenn man mich nicht tötet, dann werde ich SIE töten, Hermine. Sie sollten diese Sache also vor dem Ministerium dringlich machen. Man wird mich gar nicht so gut bewachen können, um zu verhindern, dass ich Sie angreife. Ich kann nicht jede Sekunde unter dem Einfluss der Dementoren gehalten werden - und ein paar Sekunden reichen mir, um Ihr Mal zu aktivieren und Ihnen Qual und schließlich den Tod zu schicken.

Denken Sie darüber nach...Sie wissen, dass ich es tun werde...ich werde es tun, und Sie können sich nur schützen, indem Sie meinen Tod zuvor erwirken.

Das Spiel beginnt ab jetzt! Sie sollten sich besser beeilen!"

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Kapitel**

Der Schmerz riss sie aus dem Schlaf.

Es war das dritte mal in dieser Nacht. Severus hatte nicht gelogen - er hatte die Macht, sie über das Mal zu erreichen. Mit jeder Verbindung schickte er ihr mehr Schmerz...ein Countdown, der seinen eigenen Schmerz widerzuspiegeln schien.

"Nein, ich kann das nicht...ich kann nicht...töte mich...dann töte mich doch, du verdammter Bastard", stöhnte sie noch unter dem Einfluss des letzten Schmerzes.

Er schien sie wahrgenommen zu haben - und ließ von ihr ab.

Hermine kauerte sich in ihrem Bett zusammen und zitterte am ganzen Körper.

All die Jahre lang hatte er keine Verbindung zu ihr aufgenommen - er hatte das Mal ruhen lassen, zu dem er offensichtlich jederzeit hatte Verbindung aufnehmen können.

Ihr Besuch bei ihm hatte eine Kette in Gang gesetzt, die nun unmöglich noch unterbrochen werden konnte. Sie hatte endlich begriffen, warum er sie gedemütigt und gebranntmarkt hatte...der Preis für diese Erkenntnis war, dass er endlich sein Leben aufgeben durfte...so lange hatte er darauf gewartet, dass sie zu ihm kam...er hatte es als Abwechslung bezeichnet, aber es war viel mehr als das gewesen. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie eines Tages kommen würde...und er hatte gewusst, was es für ihn in der letzten Konsequenz bedeuten würde...aber sie, sie hatte gar nichts gewusst.

Wenn man die Zeit doch nur zurückdrehen könnte. Nun, da sie ihm endlich vergeben konnte, bediente er sich genau der Foltermethoden, die er ihr damals angedroht hatte und für die sie ihn verurteilt hatte.

Hermine wusste, dass sie in Askaban darum bitten konnte, ihn noch mehr überwachen zu lassen...aber es war klar, dass er nicht aufgeben würde...nie!

Sie wusste, was er wollte - sie sollte für seinen Tod plädieren...und er würde sie solange quälen, bis sie seinem Wunsch nachkommen würde und dieses Ziel erreicht hatte.

Sie legte sich flach auf ihr Bett und starrte ins Dunkel.

Wann würde der nächste Schmerz sie überfallen?

Wann würde er die Geduld verlieren und sie töten? Es war die einzige Option die ihm blieb, wenn sie seinem Wunsch nicht zuvor nachkam - sobald er sie von Askaban aus töten würde, würde dem Ministerium gar nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als den Kuss des Dementoren zu veranlassen.

Er ließ Hermine die Wahl, ob sie noch vor ihm sterben würde, oder ob sie seinen Tod forderte, indem sie Preis gab, welche Macht er über sie hatte, in der Gewissheit, dass es sein Wunsch war zu sterben.

Als der nächste Schmerz sie überrollte, stand ihre Entscheidung fest.

Sie konnte ihm nichts entgegensetzen...er hatte sie in seiner Hand, seit jenem Tag auf der Lichtung. Den Krieg hatten die Todesser verloren - doch diesen Kampf hatte Severus gewonnen.

**Zwei Wochen später vor den Toren Askabans**

"Es ist gut, dass es jetzt vorbei ist. Du siehst wirklich fürchterlich aus - ich weiß, das ist nicht gerade ein Kompliment, tut mir leid. Du musst mehr auf dich achten, versprich mir das!", Harry drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, während Faye darauf wartete, Hermine zum Abschied umarmen zu können.

Sie ließ all das über sich ergehen. Es war nicht von Belang, dass die Menschen um sie herum weiterlebten. Sie alle waren nur Statisten, die ihre Rollen spielten - so wie sie selbst.

Severus letzter Blick hatte ihr gegolten, bevor der riesenhafte Dementor sich über ihn gebeugt hatte. Kein Laut war zu hören gewesen, als Severus Snape die Erlösung bekam, für die er ein letztes mal hatte zum Sadisten werden müssen. Hermine hatte kein Bedauern in seinem Blick erwartet, aber dieses letzte Funkeln seiner dunklen Augen schien beinahe ein Geschenk an sie zu sein und sie spürte es unter all der Trauer und Hoffnungslosigkeit eine kleine Ecke ihres leeren Herzens füllen.

Ein Mann kam auf sie zu - sie kannte ihn...der Zauberreiminister höchstpersönlich, begleitet von einem Schwarm Journalisten.

Seine Stimme klang triumphierend.

"An diesem heutigen Tag wurde nicht nur Ihr Gesuch um das Todesurteil Severus Snapes umgesetzt, sondern ich möchte Ihnen mitteilen, dass Sie sich nun auch offiziell von diesem Mal trennen dürfen. Ich weiß, Sie warten schon lange darauf, und mit dem heutigen Tag soll ein weiteres Zeichen gesetzt werden und daher darf ich Sie bitten, mich zu begleiten, damit ich Sie in gute medimagische Hände geben kann."

Hermine sah den Mann an und presste unwillkürlich den Arm an ihre Brust.

"Nein - Sie werden mir das Mal nicht nehmen. Es gehört zu mir! Es ist ein Teil von mir und ich möchte, dass es mich begleitet, solange ich lebe."

Damit drehte sie sich um und ließ den verdutzten Zaubereiminister einfach stehen, bevor sie in ihre Wohnung disapparierte.

Dort angekommen, ließ sie sich kraftlos, wo sie gerade gestanden hatte, auf den Boden sinken, und schlug ihren Ärmel hoch.

Sie betrachtete das Mal und ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern: "Ich werde den Schmerz vermissen, den Sie mir zugefügt haben...ich werde_ Sie _vermissen, Severus. All die Jahre habe ich gezögert, Sie aufzusuchen...über zwanzig Jahre, in denen ich Sie hätte sehen können - wie soll ich die nächsten zwanzig ohne Sie leben können? Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet und ich habe meine Schuld bezahlt, indem ich dafür sorgte, dass Ihnen das Ihre heute genommen wurde...eine Befreiung, Severus? Eine Befreiung...nach so vielen Jahren."

**Ende**


End file.
